A Grindelwald's Tale: Dark Lord Era
by NewName1500
Summary: J K Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is a companion piece to A Grindelwald's Tale but it can still be read alone. Following the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts, read as Rodrick goes through his life once again, only with his future selves memories.
1. Ch1 lets call this a test pilot?

Rodrick opened his eyes; he blinked warily, his vision failing him. It took a few seconds before the blur disappeared and his vision returned to normal. He stared ahead, he saw the familiar professor, he'd had for seven years, it'd be hard to forget what she looked like... Something was off; she looked younger... He was currently standing in the middle of the great hall. Turning around Rodrick saw everyone's eyes on them... _What's going o-_ His thoughts abruptly stopped. The scroll in her hand, the student, sitting on the stool in front of them... It was the sorting ceremony. Rodrick was in the wrong place; he should be sitting... Why was he even here for another year in the first place. He made to move and found himself unbalanced. He almost fell. Looking down he found the ground closer than ever... What was going on? Turning, he viewed the faces around him. His eyes widened. This was his year... They were being sorted... It was then his memories clicked, of what had happened before he visited that realm. He set off a silencing and illusionment charm and screamed.

He was back in the past. It took a while before Rodrick could control his emotions, the memories, the knowledge and even his power, All of it swarmed inside his young body. He was trying to comprehend his situation; It was screwed up. He was actually screwed. All of those memories came on their own. No emotions followed them. Of all the blasted things to be doing right now, Rodrick was criticizing them, criticizing the actions his future self-took. He started laughing. He knew what caused it... His grandfather really should've mentioned this part! He finally calmed down. He didn't care anymore. He did not intend living through that same nightmare; he felt hollow... so many of those years wasted... Well not exactly, they were wasted but only for this half. Frankly, without the emotional attachment, his other side had grown... Rodrick found himself unwilling even to contemplate following the same path. In fact... The first idea that popped into his mind was freedom. After all... What are second chances for? Even ones you never wanted? From the looks of it, noone else seemed to have their memories... Good, it'll make things easier.

Rodrick noticed the magic surrounding his face starting to disappear; he got rid of both silence and Illusion charms. He refused to care. He stared up and noticed the Weasley gaping at his face and hair change. Rodrick returned a smirk to his face, the glare from his eyes unsettled the Weasley to the point he turned his head away. The boy couldn't even say anything as his classmates face changed. It seemed no one else paid any attention to the transformation; it was Harry Potter's turn to be sorted after all. Rodrick managed to keep his emotions in check; he wasn't hidden under the illusion or silence charm anymore. He looked up and caught the eyes of the headmaster; a small smirk started to appear on Rodrick's face. _Fate wants to fuck with me? Well, I will not give it that satisfaction. Let's see how long it takes this world to put me in Azkaban or worse._ Thought Rodrick darkly.

Albus had been pleased when he'd seen The Boy Who Lived be put into Gryffindor; it showed that the dark lord's influence hadn't affected him too much. That feeling however disappeared, there were very people left to sort one of them, however... Something wasn't right about him, his face had started to change, while that wasn't all too weird, in fact, there have been cases in the past were first years pretended to be someone else's pet! Thought Dumbledore with slight amusement. No, it was the shape it took, it looked familiar... Dumbledore stomach tensed when he'd heard McGonagall called the boy's name, something inside him was screaming at him to stop it, but he couldn't find the will to do it.

Rodrick grinned when he'd heard his name, he used a hand to sweep one of his bangs away from his eye, he needed a haircut honestly, He looked at McGonagall before he moved closer and took his seat at the sorting hat.

Never in her life had McGonagall been so confused, it was the last boy's turn to be sorted, he was a strange one regarding his name or the lack thereof. He only had the first name however that wasn't what exactly worried her; it was the look in his eye, she'd never seen someone so...devoid of emotion, even the dark lord wasn't this bad. Plus the fact the sorting hat seemed to shriek as soon as she put it on his head didn't help at all.

Rodrick almost couldn't help the laugh; the sorting hat had screamed when it met his mind. He might actually be able to enjoy this year if the memories stopped throbbing his head any case. It took seconds before the hat loudly proclaimed Slytherin if only to get away from him. Everyone was quiet; no one seemed to want to react, even the teacher's hadn't made any action. This was perfectly fine for the boy; it made the next part easier.

Rodrick got up from the chair, amused at the still stunned teachers. _God if that freaked em out... This next part might send em into shock!_ Rodrick walked a few spaces and stopped; he had a thoughtful expression on his face before all hell broke loose. He turned his head around towards the Transfiguration Professor and opened his mouth.

"Grindelwald by the way," he said, "My name is Rodrick Grindelwald" That did it, the stunned expression disappeared, replaced by horror. Even the headmaster had a despaired look on his face, this only made the grin on his face grow before he turned back towards the tables. He noted unsurprisingly 75% of the students had copied the teachers with their open horror, and that 25% of them were openly smirking or grinning, they were all from 1 particular table. He noticed specifically how Draco Malfoy looked like he'd just gotten the best birthday present ever, Lucius must've already spoken to him. Rodrick made his way over towards the table and to his amusement found one of the first years quickly vacate their seats so as to let him face the Malfoy heir. The whispers and questions started then, Rodrick ignored em and went for the silent treatment instead. Even the bloody teacher's table seemed to be gossiping; the headmaster was currently trying to glare him out of existence. It wasn't long before the feast began although it looked like the headmaster decided to forgo the Hogwarts song. Rodrick did note how Daphne appears to stare at him, disbelief? Disgust? He wasn't sure; it was all right though they barely knew each other right now anyway.

He stared at his head of house and gave him a bright, cheerful smile. Snape took it for what it was; 'I am going to give you so much paperwork this year,' and visibly blanched. By the end of the feast, half of Hogwarts deemed him mad, Slytherin were already calling him the future dark lord. The Gryffindors had that heroically stupid disgusted look on their face and Rodrick had a content stomach full of food so he couldn't really care at all right now. If there was one positive side to all this, it was another seven years of Hogwarts feasts.

Albus Dumbledore was considering retirement or outright refusing any more orphans at Hogwarts. Every time one was involved something bad happened, the year just started, and you could practically paint a picture of how the boy's going to turn out, What did he do to deserve this? He knew he couldn't in conscience not at least try to help the kid, if only for his old friend's sake. The boy's existence put another sour note on his childhood fancies, but he would try! He wouldn't give up on the only thing that remained of his old friend, even if it was likely a grand or great grandson. A small glimmer of hope existed that the boy might not be too bad, In fact, if done right he could be very valuable to the order, the first couple of lessons should give him an idea. Dumbledore had a determined look on his face once again.

Little did he know Rodrick had absolutely no intention of showing up to those lessons.

He gave one last look to Quirrell suggesting getting a new boss but sadly the professor didn't understand him and looked away, ah well all that's left is to turn him into a bbq Rodrick thought cheerfully, he couldn't wait to use his favorite spell again.

Most of the Slytherin couldn't really tell whether their new companion was cheerful because he planned to do something or because he was mad, he was probably both to be fair but all things considered, no one really wanted to get on a Grindelwald's bad side. Especially if his name wasn't the only thing that was passed on.


	2. Ch2 Feathers and Trolls

It had been a week since the sorting, the gossiping had only managed to increase by each day. It was no longer about Rodrick been a dark wizard but more that Rodrick had been skipping each of his lessons and there were rumors circulating that he'd tortured the prefects when they'd tried to wake him up. Ok, a little of the gossiping involved Rodrick been a dark wizard. Draco Malfoy had taken to following Rodrick around whenever he wasn't in the lessons, he'd considered skipping him with him but a stern telling off from Snape quickly put that to rest. Rodrick had made it into a habit of ignoring his housemates, in fact, the only sentence he'd probably uttered to one of them that week was on the second day when a prefect had tried to force Rodrick to attend his lessons. Rodrick had levitated the sixth year into the wall before threatening to send him back to his parents in a coffin if he tried it again. That specific prefect didn't try anything after that. Another one did, he had been until this point spending his week in the hospital wing, however. Noone else bothered him after that incident.

Snape had originally planned to deal with him and force him to attend the lessons, but Albus Dumbledore had forced his hand down, It both irritated the professor and relieved him from having to deal with the delinquent. He wasn't exactly causing any problems aside from ones that sought him out. Besides he didn't really feel all that good about teaching him things he could use against the world later on.

The students had all been currently in the great hall having their breakfast when Rodrick had shown up at the door, most of the students started whispering to each other when they saw him, it was the first time Rodrick turned up to breakfast. He made his way over towards the Slytherin table and took a seat with no one near by. The Slytherin students gawked at him but said nothing. The teachers said nothing of his arrival although Albus Dumbledore seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry Potter had been half way through his meal before the Weasley twins decided to join him at his side, with a warning glare from Ronald Weasley they started trying to coerce the boy who lived into a small scheme of theirs.

"Hello, Harriekins, we were" started Fred

"Wondering if you could" continued George

"help us with something" and on and on the twins kept finishing each other sentences.

Harry Potter looked towards one of the twins raising an eyebrow at them.

"You see."

"We wanted to put that."

"mini dark Lord."

"down a notch or two."

Harry at this point narrowed his eyes slightly before stating the boy hadn't done anything.

"Oh the naivety of youth"

"He's probably"

"trying to build his influence"

"slowly so he can start his evil plans" Fred, or George said this with a mischevious smile

"If you help us"

"We can ensure that"

"He cant cause any"

"problems for everybody"

"You don't want another"

"you know who appearing"

"Well?, What do ya say?" The twins finished, they'd gathered a number of nearby students attention.

Hermione Granger attempted to tell them it was a bad idea before Ronald told her to stay out of it. His eyes looked intrigued at what his brothers planned.

Harry gave it a thoughtful look before asking them what he needed to do; they told him all he had to do was drink something.

Ronald tried to object at this before the twins told him he could give Harry the goblet himself which seemed to relax the youngest Weasley.

Harry Had agreed to their plans before he was asked to follow them over to the Slytherin table.

Rodrick was currently eating his food before he was interrupted by the pranksters and boy who lived. Upon seeing Harry Potter, Rodrick narrowed his eyes dangerously for a second before putting on a mask. The twins were the first to speak.

"Hello future dark lord" started Fred.

This brought about some sniggers from the first year which quickly closed off, some of the older years were staring at the two with contempt.

"We've a proposition for ya" added George

"You see we were wondering if you."

"Wanted some sort of truce with"

"The Boy Who Lived," they said this in unison whilst pointing to Harry Potter. Murmurs were going around the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. The teachers looked like they wanted to intervene but a stern look from the headmaster put those thoughts down.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the two but said nothing.

"We figured that"

"You two are likely to be fighting each"

"other, but we wanted to keep."

"the peace at Hogwarts until you."

"both finish, so as to not involve."

"anyone else, in your struggles to win" finished the right twin.

Rodrick had trouble holding the laughter in. The Slytherins looked amused at the situation and were waiting for Rodrick's answer.

Rodrick turned towards Harry Potter.

"Is this true? you want some sort of truce?" he questioned mockingly.

The boy lowered his head slightly unsure but agreed all the same.

A smile lit up Rodrick's face, but no one could tell what it meant.

"Very well" he turned back to the twins, "What do I need to do for this truce exactly" he questioned.

Two grins showed up on the twins face's before the brought out a goblet from their table and gave it to Grindelwald.

"simple really, all you."

"need to do, is."

"Toast to it" finished the left twin.

Some of the students at the Slytherin table narrowed their eyes at this but before they could speak Markus Flint stopped them.

"let's see what he's made of" spoke quietly, the Slytherin fifth year.

Rodrick stared at the cup in front of him for a few seconds, before looking up at the twins and agreeing. This resulted in some sniggers to go around the Gryffindor table and irritated looks to go through the Slytherin one. McGonagall was frowning, knowing the twins were up to something. She tried to warn Albus that it could cause a lot of problems if it went on but he silenced her again.

"Only if you two drink as well" Added Rodrick. This brought about the surprise on the twins faces but agreed quickly anyway.

The Slytherins were quiet, as they watched the four students gulp down the drinks. Some of them sighed in disappointment when they realized Grindelwald fell for their trick and willingly drank from the pranksters given cup.

That's when it happened, to everyone's shock and surprise, Fred and George started coughing uncontrollably and fell to the floor clutching their chests. Harry Potter stared at the two confused before he quickly put down his cup. Looking up he saw the smirk in Rodrick's face. He'd somehow switched the drinks without them knowing.

The Slytherins hitched a breath when they saw this, wide-eyed.

The Transfiguration Professor had attempted to get up, outraged before Dumbledore forced her back down with a stare. Mullified but still angry McGonagall sat down with a huff, Snape had a look of amusement at the scenario. Professor Quirrell surprisingly was watching with keen interest.

Rodrick stared down at the two Weasley's on the floor before he forced their heads to look up to him with magic. The two were sweating profusely. One of the twins reached into his pocket trying to find a vial but was unsuccessful before a look of horror dawned on his face.

Rodrick still looking down on the two spoke.

"Gryffindors really do love doing things without thinking; I can only imagine how much trouble that puts you in" a mocking tone to his voice, however, this quickly changed. An almost murderous glare had appeared on his face before he spoke again icily.

"However doing that with me" Rodrick started to turn back to his seat before he finished, "is suicidal." Rodrick levitated a cup to the floor in front Fred.

"You're going to have to share I'm afraid, although you should already be used to that" he spoke mockingly eliciting laughter from his table and glares from the Gryffindor one.

The twins grabbed the cup quickly and gulped it down fast, before they rose to their feet and tried to walk towards the 12-year-old, before they can reach him, however, Markus Flint and two other Slytherins showed up in their faces, blocking them.

It was at this moment, Dumbledore got up and spoke.

"Gentlemen, if you can please return to your seats" it took a moment before the order was followed, Dumbledore then turned to Rodricks direction before continuing, "Mr. Grindelwald if you can please make your way to my office after you are finished" He didn't wait for a response and simply sat down back.

Some of the Slytherins looked almost outraged at this, Two-Fifth years and one-fourth year changed seats and surrounded the young student before they started asking what he did to the drinks. Rodrick paid them no attention and simply ate his food. One of the Fifth years got irritated slightly before he was reprimanded by the sixth year.

"Yea let everyone else around us hear that as well why don't Ya" he spoke with a glare. The fifth year flushed when he realized why the boy refused to tell them.

Rodrick had an amused look on his face. Draco Malfoy seemed to brighten up even more after Harry Potter appeared to be put in his place. How he thought Harry got the worst out of that was beyond Rodrick. Then again Malfoy always was petty.

It had taken a couple of hours before Rodrick left the headmaster's office, he was currently carrying a phoenix feather in his hand. The headmaster had wanted to see on the pretense of drugging the Weasley's drinks. However, when he showed up, he didn't mention it at all. He simply spoke on Rodrick's habit of skipping his lessons and the like.

Dumbledore had both been impressed and amused when the boy had shown up and put a silencing charm on the room, his reasoning been the Portraits were too nosy.

He had attempted to threaten Rodrick with expulsion if he refused to attend his lesson which prompted Rodrick to start laughing. He stated he had received a letter from Durmstrang as well and if they were willing to accommodate his habits, then he would have no issue going there instead. Dumbledore had frowned when he'd found out about this; he really had nothing to use on the boy. That was when Rodrick had told the headmaster he was willing to show up to his lessons for a price.

Dumbledore had warily spoken against blackmailing to the boy but asked him out of curiosity what that price was. When Rodrick mentioned a Phoenix feather, the headmaster was baffled. The boy clearly had his own wand, so what would he possibly need a feather for. Rodrick's response had surprised him even more, 'I wanted a Phoenix but couldn't afford it, I'll settle for a feather'. Dumbledore couldn't help the chuckle, The sincerity in the boy's voice caught him off guard, he was reminded of himself slightly with his curiosity. Dumbledore had seen no harm in giving the boy the feather, although Fawkes did seem irritated when he'd asked him for one and so he obliged him, in exchange the boy would show up to all his classrooms for his subjects, in his own words. It was after the boy had left that the headmaster had seen the loophole that was shown, he would show up to all the classrooms, not all of the classes, Dumbledore silently reprimanded himself for letting his guard down. The boy had reminded him so much of his old friend he was having a hard time not to feel a fondness for him, it was the same thought that made him worry.

As Rodrick left, he couldn't help the grin on his face, it had been so easy to coax the feather out of the old man. Dumbledore no doubt believed it to be harmless, _oh how wrong he was_. Thought Rodrick. He had truthfully been worried initially but with the feather in hand, those small bits of worries disappeared. The only leverage the school had against him was gone. Dumbledore thankfully also hadn't noticed the small burst of magic that had accompanied his silencing spell, if he did, he didn't say anything. Not that it mattered.

Rodrick second week had gone on as planned, his housemates had opened up to him far more after his incident with Weasley, in fact, it seemed it had gotten him a semblance of respect from even the older years, the younger one's had mostly been happy that he was part of their generation. Rodrick had noted that Blaise seemed more into befriending him then before although Rodrick had avoided him like the plague, too many memories appeared when he saw the boy. Daphne and Tracey, on the other hand, helped him by avoiding him like the plague. He was all right with that setup, he simply couldn't get past the small memory barrier.

The rest had tried to get him to speak up more to them but only failed, at some poi, t they'd all just accepted him as a quiet individual or as Malfoy put it, a true Slytherin although even he was put out that Rodrick didn't seem to consider him all that much either.

Each of his practical teachers, minus the Herbology, Astronomy, and Flying, (as they were without classrooms and so technically meant Rodrick did not need to go to them), had asked Rodrick to tell them of what he was capable of already, courtesy of the headmaster wanting to know his abilities so far, although McGonagall seemed quite against him. In his charms classroom, Rodrick had banished all of the Gryffindor students tables in the classroom which had caused a ripple of laughter to go through the Slytherin students, even Daphne and Tracey couldn't hold it in. Flitwick had been both impressed and annoyed before he brought back the desks, although he noted both surprised and wary that the boy neither used a wand or uttered a spell. _Dumbledore would certainly want to know that,_ Thought the professor.

In Transfiguration Rodrick had used the bird conjuring charm, the professor had looked ecstatic when she saw the spell but quickly masked her expression when she remembered who cast it, she didn't say much to him, in fact, all she gave him was a curt nod before she went on with her lesson.

In DADA, the professor had asked him to show him a spell he could do, Rodrick had been sorely tempted to wack the turban off or at the very least use the killing curse on him, _You know, normal thoughts when interacting with you know who_ Thought a bemused Rodrick. He ended up settling for the disarming charm.

In Potions, Professor Snape had asked him with a small glint in his eye to create Draught of the Living Dead, expecting the boy to stare dumbly at him. However, to his shock, the boy used the summoning charm to grab hold of each ingredient from his cabinet and proceeded to make the potion almost flawlessly. Had it been any other house, Snape would've docked points for cheating but seeing as it was a Slytherin, he gave him 30 points to the irritation of the Gryffindor students. It proved especially satisfactory when he saw Potter practically grimace at the spectacle, yes having him in his lessons might not be so bad after all. He did, however, make sure to take the potion, not risking it with a potential dark lord.

In Potions, the spell Rodrick had used carried around with it a small burst of magic, but like the headmaster, the professor did not notice.

That night Rodrick had asked Draco Malfoy to pen his father for a list of ingredients to be sent to him. He knew the boy would do it without a second thought if only to feel special that he was asked aside from everyone else. He still made it a chore by enquiring on what it was for, Rodrick gave him a blank stare and simply told him if he couldn't do it he'd ask someone else, that shut him up and got him to pen the letter. He spent that night reading one of his old books and couldn't help but be amused as to how easy it was right now. The Slytherin student's stopped bothering him as much, Draco had taken the favor as signs of a friendship, Rodrick obliged him. Knowledge or not having a Malfoy as an ally was far too valuable to pass up.

Time elapsed in a blur for Rodrick, it was already Halloween, his birthday had passed without anyone knowing. Surprisingly it had dampened him slightly, his memories showed a lot of gifts. Albus Dumbledore hadn't asked to meet him again, unsurprisingly he hadn't seen his Grandfather in his dreams for quite a while, he had a hunch on why but refused to consider it, it would mean he was entirely alone after all. It was already Halloween, the Slytherin students had started to follow him around excessively like a mob wherever he went, it was comprised of the first year to the third years and few wandering fifth years including Markus Flint. He knew of two things that would occur today, Daphne's birthday and a troll accident. He had sent a gift to Daphne anonymously, one of his memories showed her wanting it, Rodrick had 'borrowed' the money from Malfoy. She looked delighted when she'd seen it but was upset she didn't know where it was from. Rodrick planned to send Tracey a broom for her birthday and another history book for Blaise, _Different timeline, same struggle_ thought Rodrick chuckling. He knew doing these things was pointless but he had too many memories of it, it was hard to ignore if anything he could pretend they were been sent to his real friends.

It was the evening, the moment Quirrell would come running in was soon, Rodrick was slightly relieved Daphne was at the table this time. On cue Quirrell came running in seconds later. Panic issued, Malfoy was screaming his head off to his right, everyone was standing up quickly, rushing about trying to collect their bags to leave. The prefects were shouting about orders and Rodrick was currently enjoying his dessert without a care in the world. He scowled when Dumbledore made all the food disappear. Rodrick sighed before getting up and followed the already moving group of students, he found himself behind everyone else, moving slowly.

By the time he'd reached the Slytherin Dungeons the group of students had gone much further ahead of him, he had shown up on his own before he heard a scream. Rodrick sighed once again before he started running. Ahead of him, Slytherin Students covered the hallway to the door; he saw at the front of it the giant troll, the prefects were having trouble keeping it in check. Rodrick started moving through the groups of students, to his surprise as soon as they saw him they completely emptied the path in front of.

"Grindelwald's here," "think he can get rid of the troll," "No way he's still only a child," "We need to go inside now," "AAAAAHHHH" The Slytherin students whispered about, except the last one who screamed.

Rodrick saw the troll bat away the three seven years with its club, to give them credit they had at least managed to create a shield charm around themselves. The troll then turned its attention to a short girl with black hair, she'd tripped earlier, and so the prefect's wound up having to run back to help her. Rodrick recognized her as Pansy Parkinson.

Rodrick heard the multitude of gasps as the troll was about to pummel her nose in even further, some students turned away expecting blood. The prefect's were struggling to get up to help. The troll lowered its arm at frightening speed.

 **CRASH** The sound echoed through the hall, everyone turned back expecting to see a bloody mess in place before they found the girl looking unharmed, a blue sphere surrounding her. The students near Rodrick saw him pointing a wand towards the troll.

"It was Grindelwald" the murmur seemed to travel down the line of students.

Rodrick slowly walked up to the star-eyed troll wand in hand; he quickly brought out a potion from his robe before he gulped down several drops. The Slytherin students were all watching the boy walk up to a mountain troll almost thrice his size, wide-eyed. The prefects had managed to get up and tried to urge away the first year. However, the murderous glare in his eyes silenced their words.

Rodrick had reached the dazed troll who had finally managed to bring his sense's back in order. Rodrick was currently standing directly in front of the girl on the floor, she was still as a rock as she looked up and saw the calm boy in front of her. One of the prefects had the sense to come and drag her away from the mess.

The troll growled before raising its club and attempting to bash Rodrick's head in; it results in another explosion which pushed the troll back. The shield held in place without a fracture. Rodrick could feel the intense stares from his housemates.

"Know your place, you filthy creature" Rodrick spoke with such venom in his voice, the nearby prefect flinched.

He raised his wand at the rising troll.

The troll growled and was silenced in seconds.

The students looked in shock at the child, the shock quickly turned to fear and then some turned into respect. Draco had a look of reverence on his face. If there was any doubt about Rodrick being a threat it was quashed as soon as the words were screamed at the mountain troll.

 **"AVADA KEDAVRA"**


	3. Ch3 Ancient and recent magic

Rodrick stared down at the lifeless troll, the silence in the hallway could almost be heard. Rodrick knelt down towards the troll; he reached a hand out to its tree-like shoulder. A second later and he disappeared in a flash of fire with it. The students were staring in open shock.

"Where did he go?", "was that apparition?" "Apparating doesn't cause fire."

Students whispered to each other, from the first year to the seventh, none of them could figure out what had happened. They had seen a child take out a mountain troll with the killing curse before both disappeared.

Another flash of fire and Rodrick reappeared, nonplussed. He walked towards the Slytherin entrance. "Keep this to yourselves" he spoke on his way. He gave off the password, as he was going in he added something. "Anyone who decides to speak up can go ask the troll what happened" The threat was clear enough, though he doubted he needed it, the Slytherins weren't known for blabbing off their mouths. Rodrick made his way over to one of the sofas before he opened up a book on advanced potions.

It was about an hour later before Pansy Parkinson came up, followed by a group of first years. Rodrick noted Daphne and Tracey among them. Pansy was in front of him before she quickly thanked him for saving her life, Rodrick paid her no mind as he flipped through another page. The girl although annoyed at being ignored took her dismissal quickly. Malfoy eventually found his way onto the sofa before he pestered Rodrick with questions. Rodrick calmly answered the first year until the question about apparating came up, it seemed one of the sixth years had coerced the blonde into questioning him.

"Isn't it impossible, in Hogwarts?"

"I'd like the the professors to keep believing that if you don't mind" answered Rodrick evenly. A couple of Slytherins who overheard him started sniggering at that. A sixth-year girl, however, came up and asked him if he could show them how he did it.

Rodrick gave her a blank stare before a smirk turned up on his face.

"That's how the professors find out," he remarked. Causing more Slytherins to start laughing, the girl face reddened before she left in a huff, Rodrick noticed her slapping another sixth year, _'He must've sent her to ask, the coward'_ Rodrick thought annoyed.

...

Dumbledore was in his office, wary and tired. The troll incident had been both irritating and somewhat expected from the dark lord, the result, however, confused him greatly. It had been two days since the incident; he was currently sitting when his potions professor came storming in. They'd found the troll late in the night on that day, the place he was in however was both surprising and made absolutely zero sense. The body was found on the third floor, been chewed into by Fluffy, the three-headed beast. That wasn't the only issue there. However, Fluffy had no signs of an attack on it; there simply was no way it could take out a mountain troll without a scratch. Even if it could, how the troll managed to appear in the third-floor room without a single sign of being seen from the hundreds of portraits in the staircase was the biggest issue there.

"It doesn't make any sense!" spoke the potions professor.

Albus only nodded along; it really didn't.

"I couldn't find any signs of him" added on Snape.

That got the headmaster's attention; they were clearly on different subjects.

Albus raised his head and met the potions teachers gaze; it was at that moment he noticed the state he was in. He was sweating and had lines of worry etched around it.

"Forgive me Severus but who are you referring to."

Snape's eyes had darted to the headmasters before he snarled, "The Grindelwald brat, who else."

Albus raised an eye at this.

"Has he gone missing?" Albus asked, worried, it wouldn't due to let him out of their sights.

"No he hasn't, he was in his dorm last I checked, Herbology, he doesn't go to that class."

Dumbledore frowned, his potions professor had seemed accepting of the boy's unnatural behavior.

"You really shouldn't be allowing him such liberties Severus!" reprimanded the headmaster.

Severus scoffed, "I can hardly force the brat to show up, the last time I did he threatened to up and leave the school if he had to. That's not why I am here though."

Albus wanted to argue on the matter but saw the look on his face, Severus was troubled about something else.

"Whats going on Severus?"

Snape looked slightly uncertain; he knew the headmaster would be against what he was about to say.

"I used Legilimacy."

Albus frowned more at this, but the curiosity left him unable to speak.

"What did you find?" he questioned. It earned him a slightly surprised look from Snape.

"Nothing" answered the potions professor.

Albus had raised an eyebrow before he continued.

"He knows Occulumency then."

Snape's eyes darkened at this.

"I didn't use it on him, I am almost certain he does, no need to practically tell him I am spying on him."

That was unexpected.

"I am afraid you've lost me there, what seems to be the issue here then, who did you use it on"

Snape looked away for a second before he muttered an answer.

"Everyone else."

Albus had a grim line on his face, so much use really was pushing it, before he could say anything. However, Snape spoke.

"I found nothing, absolutely nothing on the boy."

It clicked then what the teacher was trying to do, yes it was certainly safer. See through others minds to keep an eye on the boy. Albus still frowned on it, but he saw the wisdom there. Then he heard the professors point.

"What do you mean nothing? he lives with some of them I imagine there would be some memories there."

"That's just it! THERE IS NOTHING, not a hint of the boy in their minds."

Dumbledore had a grim line on his face. This was bad, very bad. He knew what kind of magic could do this, he felt ashamed of himself knowing he should've questioned it when he saw the spark of magic that left the boy when he'd met him, at the time he thought it was out of excitement, he knew very well the boy used magic in Severus's classroom. Only once, yet it was all it took.

Severus noticed the look on the headmaster's face; it almost seemed as if he'd aged 20 more years.

"You know the cause" he stated.

Albus nodded his head slightly.

"How bad is it."

Albus Dumbledore stared at Snape before answering in a grim tone.

"Ancient magic, the notice-me-not charm was created using it as a foundation. It is used on the minds of a wizard."

Snape scowled slightly before he asked where the boy could've learned such a spell.

Albus looked down at this desk, remembering an old memory.

"The only place I've ever seen it was in a book, one that was owned and held closely by none other than his grandfather, Gellert Grindelwald."

Snape swore.

Albus Dumbledore agreed with the sentiment, that spell was the least of their worries if the boy had access to that book, he was even more worried now, wondering just what it was the boy wanted with that phoenix feather.

"I think it's safe to assume Grindelwald was responsible for the troll."

Albus didn't even hear that part, his mind whirling through different information.

...

Elsewhere Rodrick was currently outside beneath his favorite tree, staring out at the lake. Everyone else was too busy with lessons to bother him right now. The cold helped keep the place void of others as well. He held the key in his hand, wondering why he'd received it earlier than before. He knew the person responsible; his great great aunt had sent it to him. He couldn't understand why it was earlier. The last time his grandfather had... He couldn't deny it any longer, the only reason it would be sent earlier would be because of that. His grandfather was dead. It took weeks before a message from Numengrad would be received. That meant his grandfather had been dead since the start of term. Rodrick sighed deeply, that's what it'd meant when he was told there would be a cost. It wasn't long before he felt streaks of water falling down his cheeks. _'Was it raining already?'_ he thought as he was staring up at the cloudless sky.

Rodrick cleared his tears and made to go back to the classroom; it wouldn't do to be seen in that state. However as soon as he stood up he felt a strange tug in his body, an image of a location quickly popped into his mind, he recognized it. His memories quickly rinsed through trying to find the cause until he landed on it. He wasn't sure how they knew to call him, but he knew what was about to happen. He quickly took a drink from his potion before he apparated in a burst of flames.

He reappeared in front of a blonde girl, younger than him by year. A terrified look on her face as she tried and failed to stop the blood from pouring out of a body sprawled on the floor. The woman was injured, there was a jagged black mark on her chest with blood pouring out slowly. The girl stared up at him when she heard the burst of flames. He found two pleading eyes staring back at him.

"Help. Please" she said pointing towards her mother.

Rodrick nodded before he knelt down before the woman and put his hand over the mark. The girl was staring at him and her mother frantically, when she saw the blood slowly stop, the black mark slowly disappearing. _'Thank Merlin it wasn't a cursed spell'_ Thought a bemused Rodrick. The hope in her eyes grew more and more, Rodrick noticed the necklace in her hand. She had called on him; it wasn't an accident. The potion helped his healing magic exponentially; soon enough light was being brought back to the woman's eyes, the backfired spells mark was no longer visible, the woman was breathing properly. Rodrick looked at the blonde girl in front of him; she had her hand covering her mouth staring at her mother, tears free falling through her cheeks. She was muttering her thanks over an over again when she turned her gaze towards the boy, he was gone, whiffs of fire left in his wake.

Rodrick was back under the tree, wondering what the hell had just occurred. He knew for a fact he just changed history, what he couldn't figure out was why the necklace was in the girl's hands instead of around her father's neck. He remembered been told the man was practically obsessed with it.

Well, one thing was for sure, he knew he needed an invitation to Greengrass's party this Christmas.


	4. Ch4 A not so insane Lovegood

Rodrick had made his way back to the castle; he showed up to his Transfiguration late, he'd missed half of it due to his journey to the Lovegood's house. Entering, he saw Professor McGonagall with a frown on her face when she noticed him. Rodrick eye's swept over before they found a vacant seat next to Malfoy.

"I am grateful you decided to join us Mr. Grindelwald" the professor spoke thinly.

Rodrick looked back at the professor with amusement in his eyes.

"You're very welcome," he remarked, earning chuckles from the Slytherin table. Rodrick quickly took his seat, his lips twitching up.

The Professor, although annoyed looked to continue with the lesson before a certain red head spoke.

"That's not fair" muttered Ronald Weasley.

Rodrick quickly locked eyes with the boy before telling him to mind his own business. The Professor eyed him with disapproval; she quickly decided to ignore the headmasters advise.

"I am afraid Mr. Weasley is correct, Mr. Grindelwald do stay after the lesson is finished."

Rodrick had scowled at this before an idea popped into his head, he turned towards Malfoy who was glaring at the Gryffindor and whispered in his ear.

A few seconds later and Malfoy's eyes lit up in mischief.

"You can really do that?" he asked excitedly. Rodrick nodded his head.

Malfoy turned towards the Slytherins around before he ordered to follow him immediately after the lesson finished. Most agreed quickly, although Blaise and Nott questioned his authority and why they should bother listening. A quick glare from Rodrick had them agreeing. Malfoy stared at them with a look of triumph, it felt good to have power, even if it came from someone else, he understood slightly why his father had followed You Know Who.

Once the end of the lesson came, Rodrick took his wand out when the Professor turned away, he uttered a spell before a black ball shot from his wand to the ground, exploding and releasing smoke covering the entire class. He quickly moved before using a nonverbal silencing spell on Weasley; he dragged the confused boy towards Malfoy who promptly pushed him to Rodrick's seat, three spells later and Ronald Weasley was transfigured to look like Rodrick and Confunded to dizziness. Rodrick had turned himself to look like Weasley. The Professor in the mean time got rid of the smoke and had an angry look on her face; she knew who the cause was.

"We should leave, before they pin the blame on us" 'Ronald' spoke to his friends, Harry and Hermione quickly got everything packed. They heard Malfoy hiss at some of his classmates to leaving quickly, some looked concerned over the dazed looking 'Rodrick, ' but they all reluctantly followed the blonde out of the classroom quickly. Harry noticed the Professor not giving them a second thought, her eyes installed onto 'Rodrick' making sure he doesn't escape.

'Ronald,' Harry and Hermione quickly made their way out.

"What do you think he did that for?" questioned Harry Potter.

"What spell was it?" asked the girl.

The three quickly caught up to Malfoy's little group; they'd been standing around half way through the hallway.

Harry had eyed his friends before he walked up first.

"What do you lot want," he asked, eliciting laughter from Malfoy.

Before Harry could react, however, Hermione gasped. Harry had turned to the sound before his mouth fell open as he stared at Ronald Weasley's face and clothes quickly change to that off... Rodrick Grindelwald.

The Slytherin first years eyes quickly lit up in understanding; some broke out in grins while some stayed indifference, Daphne was one of the latter Rodrick noted. They all laughed at the Gryffindors faces though. Rodrick turned to Harry Potter. He had smirked at the boy before he spoke, "Tell your red headed friend the next time he interferes, it'll be worse, in fact, it might even be as bad as say? Going to the third floor."

The two understood the threat quickly before they made to run back to the classroom to help their confused friend.

"That was hilarious!, did you see the look of shock on that mud-bloods face when you turned back" spoke Malfoy, his face beaming. Smiles quickly followed his statement; some looked forced. Nott looked ecstatic.

 _'Didn't think that boy was capable of emotion'_ Thought a bemused Rodrick. He had nodded with a smile on his face before he led the group, rather quickly, to the great hall.

It was at this moment that Rodrick realized that the Slytherin students were in for a shock when they see Thestrals for the first time in their lives. His smile grew at the thought.

Later on, when the news traveled around, Rodrick noted Professor Snape gazing at him with a confused look, the teacher didn't know what to feel about the powerful delinquent, he was the perfect image of a Slytherin when it came to pulling stunts off. Even Professor McGonagall didn't know what to think, she knew he needed to be punished for not only showing up late but skipping his detention, but the way he managed it was almost flawless, the transfiguration he pulled off was incredible. It was daunting to the Irish witch to have such a talented student and yet have a need to be so wary of him and angry for that matter. Perhaps the most confused were the twins, their desire to know such a useful spell fought against their loathing of the first year dark lord heir, the prank he pulled on their brother was priceless.

...

Dumbledore laughed, he was getting too old for this sh-

(May or may not be true as the source was Trelawny)

...

It had been a couple of weeks since the troll incident, Rodrick had just bumped into the DADA professor, for the first time the two were surprisingly alone. Rodrick was currently skipping a Herbology lesson.

The DADA seemed hesitant when he saw the person he'd just ran into; his eyes were kept quite hidden.

Rodrick stared up at the professor before a smirk showed up on his face.

"Ro-dric-k" The man began to stutter.

Rodrick rolled his eyes, "Voldemort" he replied calmly.

The room practically froze with tension; the DADA professors eyes bulged so much Rodrick thought they were about to explode. Rodrick was fairly certain the voice at the back of the man's head was speechless.

The man quickly began making excuses before he saw Rodrick casually walking away without a care in the world.

The DADA professor wasn't sure at all of what to do; he quickly brought his wand intent on silencing the boy however before he could say anything, Quirrelmort found himself on the floor in pain. He stared up to see Rodrick pointing a wand at him; his eyes looked like they were on fire. The pain wasn't intense, but he knew the spell.

"Let's not try anything stupid now."

Quirrell made to reply before he felt the pain increase.

"Talking would be something stupid" warned the boy.

Quirrell could only nod his head.

"Your secret is safe, although I expect to be free from attending your lessons."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, _was the boy serious? He would keep this a secret... so he could skip his lessons._

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the silent wizard.

Quirrell quickly nodded his head, earning a smile from Rodrick.

"By the way, Voldy" began the boy.

"THE AUDACITY OF THIS PETULANT CHILD" he heard Voldemort screech into his head.

"Is seven your favorite number?" the boy questioned curiously.

That quickly shut the dark lord up.

For some reason, Quirrell couldn't explain he felt his master shudder.

"Well goodbye Professor, I probably won't be seeing you again, you know that curse considered and all" The boy spoke, a cheerful smile on his face.

Quirrell paled, _what on earth was this nut cracker of a wizard talking about? And why did his master suddenly feel so flustered?_

 _I hardly need to concern myself with him,_ thought Rodrick. _Let Potter deal with this particular one._

 _I may need to keep an eye out just in case anyway._ Rodrick quickly considered an even more immortal dark lord was troubling to consider.

Later on, Quirrell would need to deal with an angry dark lord on a thirst for Grindelwald blood.

...

The Christmas holidays had come quite fast, his invitation to the Greengrass party had surprisingly come quite fast, the girl had been afraid he'd find out and be angry with her over it. He made sure to tell he that wasn't something she had to worry about although his words may have been misinterpreted. "I can hardly blame you for your opinion, even if its wrong." Perhaps he should've considered other words. The girl had paled before she walked away, maybe it had something to do with the way his eyes glared at Malfoy, who had been right behind her. He knew Malfoy was responsible, he had gone up to him and warned him not to threaten the others like that again.

Malfoy had been extremely confused as Rodrick was the one who urged him to get the girl to invite him to the party using any means necessary.

...

Rodrick was currently alone in his compartment; he was surprised how effective a piece of paper with a warning on it was, he should consider us-

It was at this moment that Malfoy had entered the compartment, Rodrick stared at the bold boy as he took a seat opposite him, his goons decided to take the warning to heart however and stayed out.

"You didn't read the paper on the door?" Rodrick questioned thinly.

Malfoy's eyes panicked slightly before he spoke.

"I thought that was for everyone else..."

Rodrick raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes and speaking, "Really? I don't remember mentioning an 'except Malfoy' on it."

Malfoy was frantically looking around at this, panicking.

Rodrick waited a few moments before chuckling and telling him to calm down.

Malfoy seemed to deflate at this before he narrowed his eyes slightly, a glare from the boy opposite him set his eyes straight.

"If I wanted no one in I would've set up a spell."

Malfoy's eyes lit up at this slightly before he asked why the paper was there in the first place.

Rodrick shrugged, "Why not."

Malfoy then told Rodrick's reason for showing up, an invitation to the Malfoy party, two days after Christmas.

Rodrick narrowed his eyes again, surprising and unnerved the boy.

"Why didn't I receive this earlier?" his eyes slowly glaring at the boy.

Malfoy suddenly felt himself stiffen; he could sense the tension in the room grow, Grindelwald was outright glaring at him right now.

"u-uh umm well" the boy stuttered.

"Oh nevermind, your starting to sound like Quirrell. Thanks for the invite, I might show up, now go. Your friends are waiting." Rodrick practically dismissed him with a wave towards the door.

Malfoy should've been angry at being ordered around like that, but he considered the tension was warning enough, he had no intention of showing up to his parents cursed.

As soon as the compartment door closed, Rodrick took his potion out and drank, after his little stunt revealing his name there were bound to be reporters at the station. Reporters he had no intention of dealing with.

...

As soon as the train reached the station, Rodrick saw many reporters waiting there. _Yup, I am out._ He thought before quickly shrinking his trunk and placing it inside his pocket, earning some stares from the Slytherins around him and then surprising them all by disappearing in a burst of flames.

He reappeared standing outside Gringotts bank. It wouldn't due to anger those goblins by showing up inside. Some things even Rodrick couldn't risk. Looking ahead, his eyes lit up slightly when he noticed familiar blonde hair. The girl was wearing a small light blue cloak clipped at the top over a pink shirt and blue trousers that reached her ankle and naturally the very familiar looking necklace. She turned back to him before her lips started to twitch up.

Luna Lovegood was surprised when she'd heard that familiar crack she hadn't been expecting him off all people, she slowly walked up to the familiar boy and took out her hand to try and shake his, she wasn't sure how to act around him at all.

"I am Luna Lovegood," she spoke in that far away voice she had always used.

Rodrick stared at the hand slightly before he looked at the girl dreamy eyed stare, some things never change. He didn't take the hand earning a small frown from the girl. He had sighed before he spoke.

"I know who you are, and you know who I am" Rodrick spoke plainly.

Luna stared at the boy slowly before she felt her eyes narrowing, 'He has memories' kept playing over in her head.

Seconds letter Rodrick was surprised to find the girls arms around his neck.

"I thought I was the only one," she shrieked.

"Calm down, Luna" he spoke, before pulling her arms off albiet slowly, he found butterbeer cap sized marks on his neck.

Luna stared at him with a bright smile on her face; it was too bright way too bright.

"I am just so happy right now, I thought I went crazy when I had all those memories, I thought I was attacked by a large group of Wrackspurts, too many can be fatal to a mind, and then I saw what happen with my mom about to happen in front of me, I was glad that I had taken my father's necklace just in case, but then I got worried that you wouldn't show up and when you did I got worried you wouldn't help because you didn't know who I was and then when you helped I got worried about how I would act around you because you saved my mom I didn't know if I should tell you the future and now I am just happy that you have those memories as well and since we were friends in those memories I hope we can be friends in these and I was curio-" The girl spoke was babbling before she was cut off.

"Luna calm down; I don't know what you're saying," Rodrick spoke exasperatedly.

Luna took a deep breath before speaking slowly.

"Rodrick I am just glad you have your memories as well and that my moms not dead this time and because its ur fault I want to be your friend again."

"I helped you because I thought we were friends..." Rodrick spoke mockingly.

The girl's eyes had widened at this before she tried to take back the last statement only for Rodrick to cut her off again.

"If I refused to show up or refused to help, would you refuse to be my friend?... And what if I failed?... Well? Answer that then" Rodrick spoke before crossing his arms and pretending to glare.

Some things really never change, Luna never was one for sarcasm or sanity for that matter.

She was frantically saying things Rodrick couldn't understand which calmed him down; it meant she was acting normal.

"I am just joking" he finally spoke.

Luna stared at him before sighing and thanking him again.

"What are you here for by the way," he asked the girl.

"Waiting for my parents."

"They left you alone?"

"My mom left me with my dad when she went to take out some money, my father left me to talk to some goblins, I am pretty sure my moms arguing with him inside right now, I don't think he's supposed to leave me alone like that"

"I think you were supposed to follow him" replied Rodrick, a hint of a smile on his face.

Luna stared at him blankly before she clapped her hands, "that must be it!"

Rodrick found himself laughing at the girl's reaction.

"What are you here for?" she questioned.

"Planning world domination" Rodrick replied evenly.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before saying something Rodrick didn't expect.

"I see... that sounds quite fun, can I join?"


	5. Ch5 ReMeet the Malfoy's

Rodrick chuckled at the girl's sudden proclamation, he looked up to see the Gringotts open doorway and found two Adult wizards walking back to them, they looked to be arguing with each other. One of them had golden looking hair flowing down her neck; she was the same woman he'd saved. Luna's mother. The other was an eccentric looking wizard with white hair.

"I'll see you later" Rodrick spoke as he turned to Luna.

Luna frowned when she heard the words; she saw him eyeing something behind her when she turned she saw her parents walking up towards her, still bickering with each other. She sighed before turning her attention back to Rodrick only to find him gone. She shook her head amused; he'd disappeared like that last time as well. _'Oh well, I'll introduce him to my mom later... I wonder if she'll be ok about his second name? He did save her life...'_ That thought brought about another cheer from Luna, her mother was alive.

Rodrick went inside the Gringotts bank, disillusioned. Reaching the front desk, he quickly took off the charm and noticed the goblins start to scowl at him; they really didn't like it when wizards did things like that... ' _Imagine if I'd apparated in.'_ Thought a bemused Rodrick.

Griphook stared down at the runt in front of him, something about him looked familiar... "Name?" he questioned with a sneer.

Rodrick looked up before uttering his name out; he noticed several of the wizards there stiffen, they stole glances at him warily but said nothing. When he turned back to the goblin in front of him he saw a wide eyed look on his face, his lips slowly etching up.

"Is that so... Do you have your key?" Griphook asked eagerly.

Rodrick nodded before handing over his family vault key.

Griphook eyed the key with a greedy look in his eyes before he remembered the contents of the vault and shuddered, he would need to set up and extra vault for the boy, he couldn't give him access to the cursed items yet, the contract said nothing about that...

It seemed to his misfortune, the boy had known about it.

"I want access to my family vault, and before you refuse, I am well aware of the contents of the contract my mother signed." ' _I am not letting them run that over me again...'_ Rodrick thought, annoyed at his future selfs lack of thinking.

Griphook silently cursed but nodded along anyway. There wasn't much he could do, if he tried anything, the boy could just bring up the contract signed, not to mention the publicity it could cause... 'Goblins try to go around signed contracts' That title would set every wealthy pureblood against them, they were the important ones. He'd seen the article of the brat in front of him revealing his last name without a care, no doubt the newspaper would love a scoop if it involved Goblins it would be even better. He looked back down at the boy before sighing. "Very well, Mr. Grindelwald, if you would follow me, please," he spoke with a slight sneer.

Rodrick nodded along, his yellow eyes piercing through the goblin.

Griphook shuddered, _'If that's what the old goblin had to deal with, I am not surprised he gave in to that woman so easily, Those eyes aren't natural.'_

Griphook led the boy down to his family vault; he was both disappointed and extremely wary when the boy hadn't even flinched as he entered the vault, he spoke out towards the boy.

"You don't notice... anything?" He asked carefully. The look he got... was haunting, the boy gave him a cold smile. _What the hell is wrong with this kid._

"Feels like home" Rodrick spoke, as he picked up a handful of the cursed coins and felt them drip through his fingers. He loved the frightened expressions on everyone's faces; no one knew what he was like, it meant they had no idea what he was actually capable of... Well besides Luna, she'd known his other life. That brought Rodrick to a halt; he really wasn't sure what to do about her, he couldn't just alienate her... She was literally the only person he can consider an actual friend in this world; she was only he couldn't call a fake due to the fact she still had her memories. He had tried to ignore her calling him with the necklace, but it proved futile, the moment he'd seen her pleading at him to save her mother, he almost broke down remembering his own misfortune of not having one... The last memory he had gotten of that other world was clear as crystal. It was both the most wonderful memory as well the most hurtful one he had. Rodrick sighed. He turned around and stared through out the hall. He levitated a load of coins before putting them in one of the expandable money pouches in his vault; he really should've taken one them the first time. He then turned to the bookcases and levitated off every cursed book in the room before shrinking and pocketing them. He turned and chuckled at the horrified look on the goblins face.

"I must advise you that thos-" The goblin started.

Rodrick shook his head, "thanks but I'll pass on it, I know what I am doing" Rodrick replied in an authoritative tone, it sounded strange coming from a 12-year-old.

The goblin sighed, he couldn't stop a customer from taking their own belongings.

Rodrick then turned to the middle and gazed at possibly the most screwed up item in the vault; he stared at it with an unknown expression before turning to the goblin, he was looking back with shook look. He grabbed the necklace and walked out; the goblin was looking more fearful by the second. Rodrick locked eyes with him before moving the necklace closer to the goblin.

"I want a separate vault opened up; I want it filled up with every kind of protection available, I don't care how expensive it is, make sure it's at the bottom of this bank. I want this necklace put inside, locked, some day... I'll probably come back for it... But until then... enjoy the peace and quiet." he finished giving the goblin a large grin, the glint in his eye offsetting any doubt of him being evil. At least in the goblin's mind.

The goblin was staring shocked at the boy, that necklace was the only item whose curse wouldn't lift, the curse kept it bound to Grindelwald blood. He eyed it repeatedly; the boy seemed to know about the curse as he put it inside one of the shrinking chests in the vault before handing it over to the goblin. He was aware that it was dangerous, but the look on the boys face... The boy who had up until this point seemed almost fearless was completely unsettled by it. Gulping he quickly grabbed the chest and agreed.

"It won't cost you a knut." The goblin spoke, almost everyone in their vault had wanted to do what the boy had asked him, they simply couldn't take it out themselves.

Rodrick was a little surprised but nodded anyway. The goblin then asked if he wanted it refused from any future potential Grindelwald's. Rodrick chuckled slightly, he wasn't sure he'd get that far, but he refused all the same. Just because he didn't want anything to do with it doesn't his potential future descendants might not need it, of course, he wasn't willingly going to tell them about it... If they pick up a habit of reading, they'll find out, if they dislike reading then they shouldn't go near it. He'll leave a warning on it, just like his grandfather although this time he'll make sure it's clearer... Speaking of which... that book on the hollows needed some serious reading over... He had absolutely no intention at all of ignoring perhaps the most important piece of information to ever exist... It was the pinnacle of his goal, the moment he'd truly comprehended his situation was the moment he knew exactly what he had to do.

The goblin sighed but agreed anyway; it was the best they could get.

As the two were about to leave Rodrick remembered something important, he quickly went back inside the vault, picked up several more cursed coins and **apparated** back outside.

The goblin eyed him dangerously; he shouldn't be able to do that... He was about to ask before the boy put a hand up.

"I promise you no one else can do that, if you keep this between you and me, I'll let you all know how to defend against it when I learn how."

The goblin was still angry before he questioned why he was so sure.

Rodrick took out a small potion flask and showed it to the goblin.

"The secret to making this lies in one of my families cursed books; it's the only way to apparate against wards" Rodrick lied.

That was all the goblin needed to hear; no one else would be able to read it without dying.

"It doesn't say how to counter it?" the goblin asked.

Rodrick chuckled, "Why on earth would my predecessor make a counter to his own magic?"

Fair point.

"How do I know you won't try to steal from other vaults? Recently someone attempted it... How do I know it wasn't you?"

Rodrick raised an eyebrow, "What exactly would another vault have that would be of any interest to me? Besides the same rule of apparating applies, if I haven't seen the inside before, I can't go to it." Rodrick spoke surprisingly truthfully

A look of understanding had swept over the goblins face before he asked another question, the break in had involved something else anyway. "Are you planning to find the counter to this magic?"

Rodrick smirked.

The goblin sighed, he wasn't. It was then he decided to ask the obvious question, "Why did you even do that anyway?"

Rodrick's grin grew even more before he uttered the chilling words. "The curse is only removed when I walk out of the vault."

Griphook didn't need to nor want to know what the boy was planning with those cursed coins.

"I want to see my vault manager" Rodrick spoke as they went back up. That piqued the goblins interest.

...

It was a couple of hours later that Rodrick left, the goblins had been quite pleased with the meeting. Rodrick had bought the same home he'd had before in Devon, only this time he'd asked the goblins to make sure it was prepared properly; he asked them to set him up on the floo network as well as make sure there were enough protections on it. No need to wait for a war to get that done. They had been happy he was using his gold; it meant less cursed Galleons in the bank after all. Griphook had kept quiet about his potion lest the boy decided to make money off of it.

Rodrick apparated away from the bank back to the orphanage; it would take several months before his home would be ready. He was a little surprised as to what was awaiting him there.

"I must say I wasn't expecting you to act this quickly" Rodrick spoke out to the blonde man walking towards the front gate.

Lucius Malfoy stopped in his tracks; he turned around to see a boy looking back to him with an amused expression, he wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the Daily Prophet.

"Hello, Mr. Grindelwald" Lucius spoke with an expressionless tone. "I am not quite sure what you're referring to, although I must say I was a little surprised you'd hid your face behind magic, even more, when you decided to reveal your name." He sounded almost disappointed.

Rodrick chuckled slightly, "Not that it matters; I am referring to your plans to 'depose' of my current living arrangements."

Panic flashed through Malfoys eyes, _'Did he use Legilimency on me?, no I didn't feel any attack...'_

"Relax, I had been planning to spend my holiday here... Considering you were planning to get rid of it I assume you had a particular place for me to stay prepared?"

Uncertainty swept through Malfoy as he nodded along slowly, something was wrong here, this wasn't the same boy he'd met the previous year... Something felt different... Did he look more confident? No, it wasn't just that... Only then it hit Malfoy, the boy's magic was oozing from him. Fear swept through Lucius as he felt it encompass the both of them... It was suffocating; it reminded him of the dark lords... Only this time, it was worse. It was oozing from a child; no child should have this much magic, It was incomprehensible.

"You look uncomfortable" Rodrick spoke an amused expression on his face.

He quickly felt the aura of magic disappear. Understanding dawned on Lucius; he was doing it on purpose. He was releasing his magic on purpose, that only made it much worse... How could a child control so much power with such ease? Malfoy felt himself stiffen slightly... This boy was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Rodrick turned away to face the orphanage before he shrugged, "I'll take you up on your offer than" he spoke to Malfoy. The man seemed to stutter for a second before he composed him and nodded on.

"Very well..." he spoke uncertainty, he wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with him anymore if he was this powerful now... If he grew up, he might be an even bigger danger than the dark lord... Lucius for the first time in his life was confused; he'd ticked off the dark lord quite some times and received punishment for it, he survived of course but... He wasn't too sure he'd like to see if he could survive anything stronger.

"I am not mad you know" Rodrick spoke.

"W-what?" Lucius asked he wasn't sure what the boy was referring to.

"I am not as mad as voldy; you don't have much to worry on that front."

Lucius blinked... He just called the most dangerous wizard ever to exist, Voldy. How could he say he wasn't mad after that...

"Malfoy, If you're unsure where you stand, just back out now" Rodrick spoke changing his tone quickly. "I don't need uncertain people in my plans."

That piqued the Malfoy's interest; his mind quickly straightened itself out. "Plans? What kind exactly" He asked, almost a little too eager.

Rodrick's face, however, took on a serious look. "You can hardly expect me to spell them out for you..."

Malfoy frowned slightly; he was quickly reminded this was a child, it wasn't proper off him to be pulled around like this. "How do you expect people to help you, if you don't tell them what you want, you reall-" He was looking down to him, almost as if chastising a child.

It was a huge mistake.

Rodrick's magic crashed against Malfoy, causing him to drop to the ground. He slowly walked up to the man and caught his gaze.

"Don't. Ever. Speak. Down. To. Me. Again." He spoke in a cold, emotionless voice, glaring down at Lucius.

Malfoy flinched. He was staring directly into the boy's eyes, he felt an urge to enter his mind, but his magic was screaming at him to avoid it. He didn't know why or how but at the moment he felt he wasn't speaking to a child; he felt a sensation he'd almost forgotten, it was almost like he was staring into the dark lord's eyes, only this time... There was no madness inside... All he could see was simple cold calculation and unrestrained magical power. He could almost see a future building in his mind as he stared at the two yellow piercing orbs... He was drawn to them, to the power hidden behind them... He'd forgotten it was a child; he couldn't see that anymore. He could only see a light at the end of those eyes, one his mind compelled him, urged him to reach desperately.

"Yes," Malfoy replied, he got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

Rodrick had stared at him before he asked one final question.

"How far are you willing to go."

Malfoy held the gaze; he was surprised to hear the question. "As far as necessary", the boy was planning something, something big. He'd be hard pressed to lose a chance at it because out of him refusing to believe a child. Worst case was the child proved to be fruitless and Malfoy would move on, the best case, however... He had no idea how good it could be... That alone compelled him to go with it.

Rodrick refused to budge.

"If I told you Voldemort was still alive right now. What would you do."

Malfoy hitched a breath. He didn't expect that. That was the last bloody thing he expected to hear. He didn't have an answer... He was shocked; there was no answer to that.

"The dark lord is gone" He spoke, carefully. He was a Grindelwald... It should've been expected for him to ask but still...

"That wasn't the question, Lucius" Rodrick remarked.

That was another thing... _The way he said my name_ , it was an almost a familiar tone... Fear crept through out Malfoy's skin. _'What if he's been possessed by him...'_

Rodrick cocked his head to the side, still waiting for an answer.

A thought then occurred to Malfoy... _Was he testing him?_ , _But which one was doing the testing_... The boy had a child's body but his mind seemed far older than possible. Staring back into his eyes one thing was certain... There was no mad glint in his eyes. Voldemort had always had that. It was a gamble. He had power, there was no denying that, a power that would only grow... He had a mind as well, building his alliances early on... That was it... The boy was trying to find loyalty. There was no better time than when people underestimated you... You could find the best and worst out of someone when they refused to take you seriously... If he was playing a game like that at his age, there's no telling what he would be capable of when he was older. Voldemort would never have gone around like that; he was always more straight forward when it came to showing his worth and perhaps that was why he lost.

Calm. Powerful. Intelligent. Cunning. Subtle.

Malfoy almost shivered at the thought as he stared down at the boy in front of him... _Was Salazar Slytherin like this as a child?_ He couldn't help the thought. He stared in awe, the boy's demeanor didn't change, he was patient as well. Malfoy couldn't believe what he was seeing; the boy was practically gift wrapped to be Salazar Slytherin himself. He had the right name, right blood, right power and with the right connections... Yes, He might be the first one to succeed. If his plans didn't align with his own... Well, there was no harm in trying to get them to.

"You would have nothing to worry about in that regard..." Malfoy spoke, confidently.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so?"

Malfoy only nodded. Rodrick sensed no doubt surrounding the man.

"Very well then, it should be safe enough to tell you the first part of my plans at least," Rodrick spoke a small smirk lighting up his face.

Malfoy's eyes lit up at that, "What exactly is it?" he asked once again almost eagerly.

Rodrick smiled, "Why, destroying Voldemort for good of course."

Malfoy blinked. "I am sorry what?"


	6. Ch6 Dear Diary

Lucius Malfoy was stopped in his tracks staring curiously at the boy in front of him... He could feel the apprehension slowly rise...

"The Dark Lord is gone" Malfoy repeated, with more authority.

Rodrick chuckled, "Don't let him hear you say that"

Malfoy flinched at the tone of the boy; there wasn't a hint of sarcasm filled in it... "He disappeared 11 years ago... everyone knows that."

Rodrick simply turned around eyeing the surroundings.

Malfoy felt himself twitch at the lack of disrespect but held his tongue.

"I am not all too fond of this place Mr. Malfoy."

A small glint passed through Malfoy's eyes at that, "Perhaps my Manor will suffice" He spoke holding out his hand.

Rodrick gave the man a pleasant smile before slowly reaching his own hand out. However, instead of letting Malfoy side along apparate them to the Manor, Rodrick did so himself.

The two quickly burst into flames before reappearing in Malfoy's living room.

Lucius crashed into the ground at the sudden pull, anger lining his face as he stared at the child casually staring around his family home. "What was that!" he managed to hiss out.

"Apparition" Rodrick muttered before taking a seat in one of the leather chairs.

"That was not Apparition!" Lucius hissed at the boy. He slowly narrowed his eyes as he stood up, taking in the situation. "How... How did you even get us here... this place is warded against outsiders."

Rodrick's face took on an unnerving smile, "Neither Hogwarts nor Gringotts could stop me Malfoy, Why would your manor be any better?"

A look of shock lined Malfoy's face, _'Hogwarts!? Gringotts!?'_ "That's not possible!"

"I could show you, if you wanted" Rodrick spoke out, his eyes slowly turning into boredom. "Perhaps another time, we have more pressing matters in any case."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that, "Like what exactly!" His voice laced with anger.

Rodrick's eyes glared at Malfoy, "I don't take insults very well, Lucius."

"Insult? You appar-" Malfoy started before he was cut off.

"That's Enough" Rodrick hissed. "I did not come here to talk about how effective your wards are, Malfoy. There really are more pressing matters." The sheer venom in the boy's voice set Malfoy on edge...

Lucius slowly made his way to the opposing chair before seating himself.

"How did you know where the Manor was?" He couldn't help the question.

"You'll find I know quite a lot," Rodrick remarked.

"That's not an ans-" Malfoy was about to speak before he took in the boy's glare.

"Stop treating me like a child, and perhaps we might get somewhere" Rodrick spoke thinly.

Malfoy face kept twitching strangely before he calmed himself. Slightly anyway. "How can the dark lord be alive."

Rodrick sighed, they were finally making some progress. "Have you ever heard of something called a Horcrux?"

Malfoy's eyes widened at the term.

"Good. That makes things somewhat easier."

"how do y-"

"Malfoy if you're going to ask me a question every time I open my mouth, Voldemort will have enough time to get his body back several times over."

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly but quietened, "You're saying he made a Horcrux?" Yes... The dark lord had bragged about his ability to have beaten death but to think he'd split his soul to do it...

"I am saying he made six Horcrux's."

A look of horror took over Malfoy at that, "No that... that's not possible... making one is bad enough."

"Voldy's psycho, what did you expect," Rodrick remarked lazily.

Malfoy twitched at the nickname, "If he's still alive... don- Don't Mock him like that", complete fear lining his face, _'11 years... he's... going to punish me for not helping him...'_

"Why shouldn't I call him Voldy?" Rodrick asked amused at the reaction.

"Stop! Do you have any idea who your mocking?" Malfoy hissed.

"A man I am going to get rid of" Rodrick spoke in a cold, calculating voice, he watched as one of Malfoy's dog's slowly wandered into the room towards him, Rodrick lowered his hand to the dog's head petting it.

Malfoy watched wide eyed at the strange child in front of him before he felt laughter tugging at his lips... yet something warned him against it... The boy, simply put, was frightening.

"How can you say that so easily?" Malfoy spoke at last.

"Experience" Rodrick muttered.

Malfoy's eyes furrowed, "You're a Hogwarts first year..."

Rodrick didn't take his eyes of the dog in front of him. "Am I?" He spoke, a sinister smile on his face as he raised to meet Malfoy's.

Malfoy was speechless; he wasn't sure what to say or even know how to react to what he's seeing. He settled on something else instead.

"Why not join him, the dark lord, if he's really back, then togeth-" Malfoy started, however, he couldn't finish. He turned down, wondering when the boy had moved... he didn't... he'd apparated again.

Rodrick had his wand at Malfoy's neck.

"Malfoy. I am going to say this once. Overstep your boundaries again, and I'll have you begging for Azkaban" Rodrick spoke, his voice low and hollow. "Is that understood?"

Malfoy slowly nodded his head... he'd found what was unnerving about the boy in front of him... There wasn't a dark aura surrounding him... There wasn't a light one either... The boy had no presence set on himself... it was something he created to match what he needed. It was almost as if he was dealing with a ghost.

Rodrick's face quickly changed to an amicable one, "Good!" He spoke out his lips taking a large smile.

The face only set Malfoy off even more... It was unnatural how quickly he changed personalities...It was frightening to find someone who could hide his emotions like that. _'I can't tell which is the real side... I am not sure I want to.'_

Swallowing, Malfoy watched as Rodrick quickly moved back into his seat, "You're not afraid of him, of the dark lord."

"He's barely a ghost at this point in time, whats there to be afraid of?"

"Barely a ghost?" Malfoy questioned curiously, the steel slowly coming back to his voice.

"He's possessed the current Defence against the dark arts professor."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "What!? Voldemort is at the castle!?"

Rodrick nodded, "He's pretty weak though."

"Weak?" Malfoy asked, his brows furrowing.

"I used the Cruciatus on him, he didn't do anything in return, in fact, the host was practically witless."

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked, barely managing to take in the boy's word.

"The host is practically witless."

"Before that!" Malfoy said exasperatedly.

"I used the Cruciatus."

"That! You expect me to believe an 11-year-old can cast one of the thre-"

Rodrick took his wand out and shot the killing curse at the wall behind Malfoy.

"Any doubts I should remedy?" Rodrick asked with a thin smile.

Malfoy shook his head, slowly turning to see the burn mark left by the killing curse on his wall. The boy can use unforgivables... the boy can apparate against warded buildings...

"You said he had six Horcrux's?" Malfoy asked quietly, barely able to ignore the level of power he was witnessing... it was hard to believe.

Rodrick nodded.

"It'll be near impossible to find them..." Malfoy drawled.

"I know where they are" Rodrick remarked.

Malfoy blinked at that. "You do?"

Rodrick nodded.

"I am not even gonna ask how."

Rodrick smiled, "That's more like it!" he spoke clapping, setting Malfoy off even more. "We'll be getting three of them today."

"Three?" Malfoy repeated.

"We'll have plenty of time for the rest... deadline is my fourth year."

Malfoy opened his mouth to ask before Rodrick raised a hand.

"Don't ask."

"Why do you need my help, if you know all of this?"

"I need your help to get three of the Horcrux's, potentially even four."

Malfoy felt uneasy at that... wondering what was the safer option... A Psychopath or the dark lord...

"If you want to choose Voldy you should know two things."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"One, 11 years is not easy to forgive, if possible at all considering your former boss sanity. Two Voldemort will without a doubt in the world, lose"

"Why are you so sure."

"Because I can't lose" Rodrick remarked.

"That overconfidence can be responsible for it."

Rodrick chuckled, "You misunderstand me."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I've already won," Rodrick spoke in a chilling voice.

Malfoy stared uneasily at the boy, "What makes you say that..."

Rodrick's face took on a grin completely ignoring the question. "We have work to do Malfoy."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "You expect me to abandon my Lord when he needs me most?"

Rodrick raised an amused eyebrow at that, "Yes. For the right price anyway."

"What price is that?" Remarked Malfoy.

"You'll be my second in command" Rodrick replied.

"And that's supposed to make me want to abandon Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard in History."

"Whether you abandon him or not, he will still lose. Whether you join me or not will determine your families legacy. Choose wisely" Drawled Rodrick, his head slowly turning, taking in every painting and piece of decoration in the room.

Malfoy stared uneasily at the boy in front of him. He'd been more than willing to join him before he found out Voldemort was still alive... He frowned slightly wondering if this was all a trick.

"Prove it. Prove what you said about Voldemort is true. If you can do that I'll join you" Malfoy spoke, serious. Seeing the smile on Rodrick's face showed him it might've been a bad idea.

"Dobby!" Rodrick called out.

 _'Why does he know my bloody house elf's name...'_ Malfoy twitched in thought.

The house elf popped up with out question towards the guest, his gaze slowly shifting between the two wizards.

"Yes, Master Malfoy" he finally decided on addressing the Malfoy head.

Lucius nodded on towards Rodrick.

"Get me Tom Riddle's Diary."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "That was given to me to safe keep by the dark-"... Malfoy closed his eyes momentarily. "It's a bloody Horcrux isn't it."

Rodrick's eyes widened mockingly, "Language Mr. Malfoy" ... he barely managed to keep his face straight. "Yes it is."

The elf reappeared with the book, handing it to the 12-year-old. Rodrick dismissed the house elf cheerfully before turning to a bewildered Malfoy.

"This is proof" Rodrick spoke amused.

Malfoy had a grim line on his face wondering what to do... It was simply too risk-

"This book has a conscious of its own; it knows everything you've done for the past 11 years" Rodrick lied.

Malfoy blinked once, "So what other two Horcrux's were you planning to get?"

Rodrick shook his head at that before pocketing the diary.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you planning to do with that?"

Rodrick shrugged, "I am keeping the diary until my fourth year."

"Why fourth?"

"No particular reason."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "You need to destroy it to get rid of the dark lord."

"I am aware of that."

"And!?" Malfoy asked slowly losing his patience.

Rodrick shook his head, "Voldemort's body won't show up until my fourth year."

Don't ask... just don't ask... "How do you know that?" Malfoy spoke lowering his head.

"Doesn't matter, come on we have a second Horcrux to get" Rodrick spoke up, walking towards Malfoy and reaching out his hand. He knew his potion was going to finish in the next 10 minutes.

"Wher-"

"I swear to Gryffindor if you ask me one more question I am going to send you straight to Voldemort."

"Right," Malfoy spoke, slowly reaching his hand out towards the boy.

The two disappeared in another burst of flames before reappearing in a graveyard. The place was grim, Lucius had been to Graveyards before but there was something dark about this one.. something that unsettled him. The graves looked ancient, names were faded. Moss and ivy covered them up. In the distance, he could see a large manor.

He could feel himself slowly but sure ignoring the visage of the child, he shouldn't see him like that, there was something about him, something that made the boy look older. The spells he could cast weren't even the issue, it was his demeanor, the way he held himself. It was almost as if everything around him was inconsequential, it was as if nothing else mattered, the way he acted... He didn't care what the rest of the world thought. It almost felt refreshing for Malfoy, knowing the boy didn't give any care to the rest of the views of the world. Even the Dark Lord cared about what people thought of him.

"Where the hell is this?" Malfoy decided to ask unable to find an explanation, anything for that to matter to explain how a child could have such a superior outlook, to be able to move ahead with his goals without a care.

Rodrick groaned.

"Right... no questions." _there it is again..._

Malfoy watched warily as Rodrick went about reading each gravestone.

"Wh-" he started but stopped himself, _just watch_... Malfoy repeated the words over in his head.

Rodrick's face brightened up when he found the right grave, Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. It was the most extravagant grave there, there was a statue of the angel of death marked just over it. Taking his wand out, Rodrick he softened up the dirt before levitating it away from the coffin. He slowly opened the coffin up, revealing the bones of the dead.

"What the hell are you doing!" Malfoy hissed at the boy.

Rodrick grinned. "Giving Voldemort a wonderful surprize." Rodrick aimed his wand at the bones before incinerating them.

"W-"

"No questions!" causing Malfoy to growl.

Rodrick reached into his pocket before taking out the cursed coins.

"What is that..." Malfoy questioned, there was a rotten feeling to them... something about the coins felt wrong.

"Ask one more question, and I am feeding you one of them," Rodrick spoke, dropping the coins into the grave before transfiguring them to look like bones. Followed by filling up the grave dirt.

"Why do I feel like you just broke half of the ministry laws just by doing that?"

"Why do I feel like I am really going to have to force you to eat a coin?" Rodrick spoke, smiling, his eyes closed.

"You're a creepy kid you know that?"

"Of course I am" Rodrick replied, aggravating Malfoy even more.

Rodrick quickly grabbed onto Lucius' hands, to the man's surprize before the two disappeared in another burst. They both reappeared in the woods, in the distance Lucius could see the village, however, Rodrick's attention was elsewhere... a small little shack on its own, it was delipidated, thick with filth and above all surrounding by snake ornaments. Rodrick was pretty sure he watched one move.

Malfoy turned to where Rodrick was staring and gasped quietly.

"Problem?" Rodrick question amused.

"This place is surrounded in protection wards, to stop us going in. Don't tell me the Horcrux is inside."

Rodrick nodded at that, "It is indeed."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "How exactly do you plan on going in? Where you planning to make me enter first."

Rodrick scoffed, "As if... Like you'd ever agree."

Malfoy frowned, "Then what?"

Rodrick grin grew bigger, "I am about to break the statute of secrecy Malfoy, When I do you are to apparate us away. After you see the black shadows and hear the screams of course."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "Wait a second what the hell are you plan-" Malfoy started to speak before he was cut off. Maybe not caring what the rest of the world thought could be a slight problem where the last thoughts as he watched the boy's 'solution'.

Rodrick raised his wand to the small shack, a gleeful smile on his face.

"FIENDFYRE!"

...

...

...

(This part is someone, usually Rodrick, talking to the Diary in his spare time, each chapter will include a new one.)

RG: Hello Tom, My name is Rodrick Grindelwald, I am planning to ruin your life in three years.

TR: ...

RG: That's the spirit!.


	7. Ch7 It's complicated

A/N: This story is quite fast-paced compared to my other one, I hope readers don't mind the change.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Malfoy stared, shock openly emanating from his face as the demonic fire burned through the woods, ripping apart the small shack. The Fiendfyre's screams were agonizing to hear, in front of him was the BOY that had managed to cast it... Terror filled Malfoy at the thought... The child had just cast two of the most dangerous and powerful curses that existed. He felt something change around him, looking down he found his robes changing... to that of a Death Eaters... Looking towards the boy, he found the same clothing... the boy had started levitating to match his height.

That was another matter, the boy's knowledge of... well everything... He knew things that shouldn't have been possible, it was as if he was reading a large book on the world. He knew where his Family home was... He could apparate inside... He apparently had knowledge on the dark lord's Horcruxes... something he himself hadn't even been aware of until it was pointed out... Could the boy know the future? Could he be from the future... Malfoy quickly scoffed at that notion. It was impossible... The resounding explosion as the Fiendfyre burned through the Horcrux ought to also be considered impossible...

Malfoy was quickly brought back to the situation at hand, they'd no doubt just broke the statute of secrecy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Malfoy yelled off.

Rodrick gave him one murderous look that silenced the man. "What?" he questioned.

Somehow the extra height and red eyes seemed to fit the boy's demeanor perfectly. Malfoy toned his voice down, "You just broke the statute of secrecy!"

"I am aware of that. The Aurors will be here to fix it soon enough. What is the actual problem?"

"If they figure out it's us the-" Malfoy started before he really took in the situation. There was literally no way they could link this back to them. "Oh... right." Malfoy finished.

Rodrick chuckled.

"We should leave quickly" Malfoy muttered, getting caught red-handed was an entirely different matter.

"One moment" Rodrick spoke.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What fo-" he was about to question before he heard the boy's dramatic sigh. Twitching, Malfoy kept his mouth closed.

"Thank you" Rodrick spoke, irritating the Malfoy Lord further. It was just so much fun. Rodrick aimed his wand towards the direction of the previous deathly scream before casting a silent summoning charm, a small stone seemed to whizz through the ground straight into the boy's hand. Turning towards Malfoy he chuckled when he saw the mans attention still focused away from him, quickly aiming his wand to the sky, Rodrick waited patiently expecting another question. When he didn't receive one he smiled and set off another spell.

' _I should ask... I should be stopping this... This wasn't what I had in mind when I heard him speaking of plans...'_ Malfoy thought despondently as he watched the boy curve a message in the sky using Flagrate... A message no doubt intent on making sure the Dark Lord knew they were after him. It was utterly stupid and Reckless, so utterly stupid and reckless it was brilliant, the dark lord would never consider it a Slytherin's work. Sighing, he couldn't help but admire the boy's thought process. He knew exactly which buttons to push...

"Are you from the future?" He asked on instinct. He cursed himself inwardly for his lack of stupidity.

"Yes," Rodrick replied, finishing his message.

"Prove it," Malfoy asked disbelieving, as he raised his head towards the sky inspecting the message. He twitched slightly, the boy really was asking for trouble.

"It's your choice to believe me or not, I don't really care, I just care whether you listen or not," Rodrick remarked, pleased with his work.

Malfoy sighed, "Do you care about what I think of all this?"

Rodrick shook his head.

"I see..." Malfoy drawled... "If you really are from the future... then you'll prove it when your successful" he finished.

Rodrick grinned, he doubted the man could see his grin but he felt compelled to. "Good. Keep faith with me, and I guarantee you great things in return. Don't keep faith and I'll guarantee you a graveyard" Rodrick spoke in a cheerful voice.

 _That sounded far too threatening considering the voice he used_ Looking around he spotted a Muggle staring at them wide eyed, panicking he quickly took his wand out before he saw Rodrick raise a hand.

"He's seen us" Malfoy hissed.

Rodrick smirked, "he's seen two people in dark clothes and a mask" Rodrick remarked.

Malfoy was about to retort but decided to wait it out, he watched as Rodrick levitated towards the Muggle, slowly he decided to follow.

"W-Who-What-Lord help me" The Muggle muttered to himself as he watched the two dark robed monsters move towards them, he'd just seen one of the cast off fire from what looked like a stick.

"Hello." Rodrick started in a deep voice, "My friend here is called Albus Dumbledore"

Malfoy almost fell to the ground at the sudden words, he was inwardly laughing at the idea of Dumbledore do such a thing.

The Muggle didn't have a clue on who that was, he stared blankly at the thing speaking to him.

"I am Darth Vader" Rodrick added on, confusing Malfoy.

The Muggle seemed to recognize the name, as he almost recoiled in horror. His face completely white.

"Now" Rodrick muttered quickly.

Malfoy stood still for a second before he heard the telltale sign of apparition, he quickly put a hand on the boy before apparating them both back to Malfoy Manor.

The Muggle recoiled in shock once again as he watched the two disappear. Looking up he found a message sprawled into the sky! He stared at it confused, wondering what the hell it was supposed to mean.

 **HA! HE THOUGHT HE WAS IMMORTAL!**

 **FIRE LORD: 1 . . . . . . . .** **DARK LORD: 0**

Several strange looking people in robes showed up after, most of them staring around in horror at the burning wreckage before they turned their attention to the sky. One of them walked up towards him.

"What did you see here?" the man asked.

He blinked slightly before finally responding. "It was DARTH VADER AND ALL BUS DUMBELL DOOR!"

The last thing he heard was Obliviate.

...

Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius eyed the boy sitting in front of him curiously before asking the first thing that came to mind.

"Whose Darth Vader?" He'd been confused by that, only the Muggle seemed to recognize the name.

Rodrick shrugged, "Heard some Half-blood say it in Hogwarts"

Malfoy nodded at that before asking the second question.

"Why Fire Lord?" He understood it linked well with the fact he'd used two very dangerous fire spells... but still...

"Because The current Dark Lord is still alive, I'd need to kill him to replace him."

Malfoy twitched at the stupidity of that thought, It wasn't an inherent title... he decided to avoid mention that part though. The boy was still an enigma to him. Completely random in the things he did. That meant he was still unsure at what ticked him off.

"Besides, Dark Lord's almost always lose, Maybe Fire Lord's are more likely to succeed."

Malfoy nodded somewhat at that, if names had power, why didn't titles?

"Was it necessary to break the Statute of Secrecy?" Malfoy asked carefully, he was intrigued on the reasons.

Rodrick shrugged, "If we played it safe, it would've been forever before we got that Horcrux"

Malfoy stared somewhat disbelieving that as the reason, "You left a message, to mock him, I highly doubt that helped us get the Horcrux"

Rodrick chuckled at that, "I want him to panic, he might do something stupid"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that, "What if he decided to change the location of his Horcruxes?" he questioned.

Rodrick shook his head, "He can't, not in his current state" A flash of panic went through Rodrick at that. "Crap..." Looking back up he found the same frantic look on Malfoy.

"what is it!?" Malfoy demanded.

Rodrick got up from his seat, "Give me a moment..." he spoke quietly, he quickly took his potion out and took a few drops in.

Malfoy watched bewildered at the action, "What are you doing?"

Rodrick grinned, "Making sure Voldemort can't, in fact, change any locations"

Malfoy had been about to ask what he meant before he saw the boy quickly disappear.

He sighed deeply at that, that was when he'd realized just how tense the magic the released was... I really ought to be more careful around him... Malfoy thought feeling drops of sweat lining his head.

...

Albus felt a sudden jolt, _what on eart-_ His attention was quickly brought towards his fireplace, _Ah a Floo call_ For a second he'd thought someone had apparated into the castle... Shaking his head he peeked into the fireplace only to find a worried and quite affronted looking Fudge... _I wonder what happened this time._

...

Rodrick was pacing the usual steps in front of one of the few secret areas in Hogwarts, his mind focused on a room for hidden things. He'd had to make sure no one saw him, he'd already stunned three Hufflepuffs who had unfortunately been around the area, he obliviated them to make sure. He grinned as he watched the room open up. Quickly entering he began his search for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem.

...

It was about half an hour later before Rodrick reappeared in front of a surprised Malfoy.

"Stop doing tha-" Malfoy started before he controlled his mouth...

Rodrick grinned as he showed off the Diadem in hand.

Malfoy's eyes took on a hungry look, recognizing the ancient artifact before he felt his stomach squirm, the daunting realization quickly took over as he sighed he couldn't keep it. "Number three then?" he asked.

Rodrick nodded amiably.

"How will you get rid of it?" Malfoy questioned, "You're not Fiendfyring in my home" He warned.

Rodrick chuckled at that, "No I need to leave a message... Remember?"

Malfoy nodded warily. "Where exactly?"

Rodrick had a mischievous smile on his face as he thought of the perfect place to destroy another Horcrux.

Malfoy was about to question him again before he watched wide eyed as Rodrick's appearance quickly changed.

"I don't think you should follow me for this one, I'll be right back" He muttered, once his transformation had finished, he looked nothing like his real self, In fact, Malfoy noted uncomfortably, the boy's transformation had resulted in his body shape changing, getting taller... Usually, that would cause a person to start staggering at the sudden change, however... The boy looked comfortable as he moved his body around, testing it... too comfortable.

A few moment's later he disappeared.

Malfoy blinked at that before sighing... what had he signed up for this time... His wife and son were due to arrive in the next couple of hours... How was he going to explain the presence of a future dar- Fire Lord as the boy called himself.

...

Rodrick grinned as he reappeared in the middle of Ministry of Magic Atrium, he quickly set off a non-verbal wandless Disillusionment charm on himself, it wasn't as effective as it would be with a wand but it went into effect a lot faster. The people turned at the sound of his apparition but all they saw was small pieces of fire disappearing, as well as his disappearing, smirking face. While the wizards spiraled to their natural habitat of panicking and asking questions, Rodrick quickly made his way through the Atrium towards the elevators. He was glad to find the attendant the only one waiting inside. The other's had all rushed out towards the Atrium no doubt trying to figure out what the commotion was about. He took his wand out, aiming towards the lift attendant, before muttering the Imperius curse, urging him to lead him towards the Minister's office. He watched amused as the young wizard quickly went to follow his orders. He'd forgotten how weak-willed most ministry employees were...

The dazed wizard pressed the button to reach the first level of the ministry, he felt blissful, as if he was floating through the clouds as the lift start to take them up.

Rodrick was amused to see the man stagger but never actually fall... perhaps he'd put a little too much power into it. The two quickly reached the first level, the attendant went outside with Rodrick, invisible, following him from behind. Reaching the Minister for Magic's office, the attendant swiftly opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Rodrick quickly gave him more instructions and watched as it played out. They'd found the minister hunched over the fireplace whispering with someone, as soon as the door opened the man promptly straightened up and the face in the fireplace disappeared.

"What is it?" Fudge asked, impatient.

"Th-They uh...found two Dark Wizards in the Atrium, they're waiting for you to come sort it out..."

Fudge's eyes quickly widened, remembering the report he'd received, slowly a small amount of fear filled him. "Did they now... Have they been contained?" Fudge asked curiously.

The attendant bobbed his head in agreement.

Rodrick almost scoffed at the look of relief that swept over the minister... What a coward... He moved aside as the man cheerfully left the office.

"Well come on then, no need to keep them waiting!" Fudge proclaimed happily. If it was those two... it might be solved quite quickly. The public will certainly be happy to see that.

The man had practically run off, barely even noticing he hadn't locked his office properly.

Rodrick grinned as he entered inside, locking it with a charm and then turning to the rest of the office.

He raised his wand, casting Flagrate to leave his message on the Ceiling, adding further magic to keep it protected against possible damage, oh he wanted this one to be a permanent fixture... He grinned in satisfaction at the words left.

 **I WAS BRIBED BY DEATH EATERS!**

 **FIRE LORD: 2. . . . . . DARK LORD: 0**

Putting the Diadem in one of the corners of the office, Rodrick let loose another Fienfyre from the other side and promptly left through the door. The following Horcrux scream and destruction no doubt elicited some reaction out of the staff. Taking a peek inside he nodded satisfied at the sight of the desecrated room, looking up he was pleased to see his writing still intact. He heard several feet shuffling towards him before he quickly apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

...

Lucius Malfoy watched as the boy reappeared in front of him a savage looking grin at his face, uneasily he asked him.

"Where exactly did you destroy it..."

Rodrick grin stood its ground, "I am almost certain we'll find out in the morning, or even, later on, today!" he spoke, as his transfiguration slowly wore off and he was returned back to his 12-year-old size.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him before remarking that the rest of his family were to show up soon.

Rodrick shrugged at that before muttering he'd see them later at Greengrass's party.

Malfoy frowned slightly, "You won't be staying here then?"

Rodrick shook his head, "I have things that need taking care off..." _Things_ _Called Luna Lovegood'_

Malfoy nodded slightly, "What about the rest of the Horcruxes?" he asked quickly.

Rodrick had a thoughtful look on his face at that looking towards the ground wondering how much he should say...

Malfoy eyed the boy warily, "Is there a problem?"

Rodrick sighed before shaking his head, "You're not going to like it"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes before quickly calming his expression... that's what he meant about insults... "What is it?"

Rodrick scratched the back of his head at that, "It involves Sirius Black being free to take over The Black family home, the Horcrux is in there"

Malfoy's eyes widened, "My son is Heir to that!" He would lose a fortune...

Rodrick raised an amused eyebrow, "If we waited for your son to come of age, Voldemort would be back, You think money will stop him from killing you after what we've done so far?"

Malfoy took in the words slowly, he was seething at the idea of losing such a large fortune... Survival instincts took over, "How would we even free Black? He's a convicted Murderer" he finally spoke out, feeling a sense of fear... The idea of facing Voldemort after killing parts of his soul... It was slowly appearing worse and worse...

"Leave that to me," Rodrick remarked with a wave of his hand, "When the time comes I expect you to cooperate, lest you lose your head"

Malfoy nodded slowly... "If you can't manage to free him? what then?"

Rodrick grinned, "I'll Fiendfyre the whole place"

Malfoy's eyes widened in horror, "The Black home is filled with History, Ancient History!" _How could he say something like that! so casually!_

Rodrick started laughing. "Then make sure you cooperate properly" he spoke out, barely able to suppress the grin, Malfoy was slowly asking fewer questions and listening more...

"The other Horcrux?" he quickly questioned.

Rodrick smiled at him, "It won't cost you a knut, in fact, it'll probably inflate your coffers"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that, "How so?"

"I am sure you've seen Helga Hufflepuff's cup?" He questioned.

Malfoy nodded... slowly piecing it together before it hit him, he remembered seeing a likeness with Bellatrix... considering he was given the book... "Bellatrix's vault..." he closed his eyes before sighing, "You want Narcissa to inherit the vault then?"

Rodrick nodded, "Is that a problem?" he questioned.

Thinking it over, Malfoy quickly shook his head, the only reason Narcissa had never done so before was they'd never had a reason to... Now it was a matter of survival...

"When you do inherit it, don't touch it. Let me deal with that one..."

Malfoy nodded slowly at that, once again gazing at the boy, in curiosity? awe? he wasn't sure, he quickly asked him again. "Are you really from the future?" it was the only thing that made sense.

Rodrick gave him a small smile, "It's easier if you believe that I suppose, the real explanation is a little out there... Don't tell anyone else." He finished.

"I didn't plan to, You could easily just paint me as your accompl-" Malfoy started before he saw the look on the boy's face... it was cold enough to make him shudder.

"Lucius do understand that if you betray me. The Malfoy family line won't live another day" He spoke, his eyes almost lifeless. The magic behind them increased to their limit.

The look sent a chill down Malfoy's spine... he'd never seen eyes so dark... he gave into his temptation to read the boy's mind and regretted it... The image he saw was exactly what the boy had said, a graveyard with his family members etched to each one... What kind of magic did this child possess...

"I don't torture. I cut people loose" Rodrick finished before he turned his face into a more amiable one. "To a successful future" He finished cheerfully.

Malfoy blinked, there it was again... that same sudden change... How did he do it? It was down right terrifying for someone to be that good at hiding his real intentions... He quickly remarked the boy's words and watched as he disappeared again.

He felt his body slack against his leather chair, for the second time that day, Malfoy questioned his own choices.

Later on, Malfoy would have one of the best laughing fits in a long time after reading the second issue of the Daily Prophet.

 **DUMBLEDORE AKA FIRE LORD ATTACKS MINISTER FOR MAGIC FOR LETTING IMPERIUSED VICTIMS WALK AWAY FREE**

"How on earth did they come to that conclusion... What exactly did that boy do?" Malfoy spoke, barely able to hold his laughter.

...

Earlier on, before the Daily Prophet's release.

Elsewhere in Devon, Rodrick had officially seen the house he'd bought. It was still a mess, however, this time it was Goblin's working on it, instead of wizards meaning it would get done much faster... Looking at the progress Rodrick sighed, they'd managed to get more done in several hours then wizards managed in several weeks. He shook his head as he apparated away.

He appeared, once more in front of a familiar Blonde girl, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw his only true friend in this world, she was the only one with her intact memories. The only one that knew his true personality... he assumed so anyway.

"Rodrick!" Luna called out, beaming.

"Hello," Rodrick replied evenly, the girl seemed more excited than usual. Turning around he found no one else in sight. "Are you alone?" he questioned.

Luna quickly nodded, "My mom's at work, my dad heard some rumors about some fire lord and went to check it out,... He's quite irresponsible to be honest, now that my mom is pointing it out... I never actually noticed."

Rodrick started laughing at that.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"

Rodrick pointing to himself, "Fire Lord!" he spoke in between fits of laughter, he'd fallen to the ground.

The girl's eyes widened before she joined him. When the two settled down, she took a seat in front of him, on the floor of her back yard. "What should we do now?"

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at her, "Hmm?"

Luna moved a little closer towards him, "We're alone you know, we can do anything" Thinking of the possible creatures they could find... she hoped Rodrick wouldn't try to burn them... he had a habit of doing that and now he's calling himself a fire Lord! that was quite amusing.

Rodrick chuckled slightly at her, "What did you have in mind" he spoke moving his face closer to hers.

Luna reddened at the sudden proximity, "Ah wait" she started, waving her hands' frantically "I didn't mean like that"

Rodrick pouted dramatically, "Oh that's too bad for me I suppose" He joked.

"It is?" the girl asked serious, causing the boy to start laughing again, she never did understand sarcasm. "Oh you're joking" she spoke somewhat resigned, her mood quickly went back up, "What are you here for anyway?"

Rodrick stopped his laughter as he brought himself up again, he found the girl inches away before he quickly moved back slightly. "I need a place to stay, think you can help?" he questioned, getting up.

Luna's face broke into a smile, "Yes, I am sure my parents should be fine with it, What's wrong with Greengrass though? I thought you'd want to go there first"

Rodrick shook his head at the girl's excitement, "I am sure everyone just wants a dark lord at their home right?"

"You're not a dark lord and you saved my mom's life, she can hardly complain" Luna shrugged, her voice taking a hint of the far away one he was so used to. She slowly realized the meaning of his words... "You're not friends with them?"

Rodrick shook his head, "I revealed my name at the start of the feast.. sent everyone to shock. All my old friend's either want to avoid or follow me like some dogs" Sighing, "Besides... It's irritating dealing with them... with all the memories"

Luna stared at him, "That's well..." she started "I am sure my parents should be fine with you here anyway" quickly changing the subject, unsure of what to say. "We should get my dad a Crumple-horned Snorkack to convince him though" she added on cheerfully.

Rodrick's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"Come on I am sure we'll find one" she spoke, grabbing his hand to lead him away.

"Hang on!, You've never found one yourself, remember!"

Luna frowned somewhat, "I've never had help in searching! besides, I remember quite a lot of our future but I don't actually remember what happened before we came back..."

"You don't?" Rodrick remarked.

Luna shook her head, "Do you?"

Rodrick nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me what happens?" she asked eagerly, her eyes wider than before.

Rodrick stared at the girl... "I don't think you want to know that..." he remarked.

Luna latched onto him, "I do! it's been annoying for so long! I can remember everything until the bat-" she was about to finish, staring at the boy's eyes, before the final pieces of her memory hit her...

...

She could slowly feel the tears start to come...

"I-" Luna started before she felt Rodrick's finger go over her lips.

Rodrick, understanding seeping through quickly shook his head, smiling, "Don't worry about it" he urged

"You didn't get anything out of this... I got my mom and you... lost everyone..." She spoke on the verge of crying, remembering the boy's earlier words... "It's not fair for you and it-"

"I still have you so it's not all bad" Rodrick started cheerfully, "Beside's I am having quite a lot of fun right now" he added on truthfully, it was fun, much more fun than he'd realized. His thought process quickly stopped when he saw how close Luna's face had gotten, her lips were inches away from his, she would've reached his if she was a little taller.

Luna's eyes stared up at his as she moved her lips away... "Sorry... I don't know why I did that... I mean I do but when you sai-" before she could finish, she felt Rodrick grab her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, your the only real friend I have here, don't forget that"

Luna nodded her head before burying it into his neck.

"I still think we need to get a Crumple-horned snorkack though..." Luna muffled.

"Goddamit Luna..." Rodrick remarked shaking his head, smiling, he could feel the girl's blonde hair hitting his face.

"What?" she asked bemused, moving away, signs of any tears long gone.

Rodrick shook his head, "you're meant to stay quiet if you're having a moment with someone."

"What's a moment?" she asked curiously.

...

RG: What does a diary, a cup, a locket, a diadem and a ring have in common?

TR: ...

RG: This is a two player game, Tom... Cooperate.


	8. Ch8 Untouchable

"You killed it?" Luna asked wide-eyed. Rodrick had an amused look on his face at the girl's reaction.

"You sound surprised," Rodrick remarked playfully. "Besides everyone was watching me, I had to live up to my name and all" he added on.

Luna rolled her eyes at the boy's casual tone, it wasn't really that surprising all things considered. "I didn't expect you to start using unforgiveables already" she spoke barely keeping a straight face.

"Really? It's practically the same time as before" Rodrick had an amused expression on his face, he was rather glad that he had someone to talk to about everything, he'd been explaining all the events that had happened in the year so far to the blonde and the only thing the girl had latched onto was the troll incident. Not the fact he'd broken the statute of secrecy or invaded the minister's office before setting it on fire.

"Really? I had no idea you'd used an unforgivable the first time" Luna remarked.

"Well it was the imperius that time"

"Poor troll, it got a second chance only to receive an even stronger unforgivable" Luna shook her head whimsically at the thought.

"It's a mountain troll Luna, I doubt it has the brain capacity to process anything"

"Its still rather sad that it had to endure all that pain twice" Luna remarked, there was a tone of hurt in her voice that left Rodrick bemused.

"The killing curse doesn't cause pain" Rodrick tried to defend himself.

"Maybe but you did call it a filthy creature. I don' think it appreciated the insult" she remarked back, this time a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rodrick couldn't help the smile on his face, "Never change Luna, never change" he added on shaking his head.

"What's it like having a functioning arm again?" Luna asked in an amused voice.

Rodrick rolled his eyes before he did the same to his sleeve, his previously cursed arm had no sign of Basilisk poison in it, nor did it have the sign of the hollows. Rodrick guessed it would show up once his third year started.

"I like the breeze on it, feels like I haven't made any bad life decisions yet" he joked causing the girl to start laughing at the irony of his words.

Before anyone could say anything else however, the sound of wings flapping towards them caught their attention.

Rodrick turned his gaze towards the approaching owl before confusion quickly settled in as he recognised who the bird came from.

Luna watched as the owl landed right in front of Rodrick, shed seen the same bird a couple times in her memories and so managed to recognise it.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" She questioned as she summoned some snacks for the owl.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the girl's successful attempt at wandless magic. "So that's what it looks like..." he whispered, surprise and a smile on his face. "I see I wasn't the only one to come back with his magic intact

Luna smiled at the praise, "I was quite surprised myself"

Rodrick turned his attention back to the now satisfied owl before removing the message attached.

"I am quite surprised you managed to get Malfoy on your side again this quickly"

"I told him that was sentient and would remember the past 12 years," Rodrick said with a grin on his face, pointing a finger towards the Horcrux near them.

"Lying isn' very nice Rodrick, books don' have that kind of ability, especially blank ones"

"It's not lying, it's falsifying information" Rodrick shrugged as he set about to open up the parchment, the owl already flying away. He quickly grinned as he read his title. Apparently, Malfoy was taking far more seriously then anticipated.

"I believe that's called lying" Luna deadpanned, she quickly swept over to the boy's side before attempting to read the parchment over his shoulder.

"I call it being a Slytherin" Rodrick remarked watching as the girl quickly read the message, her reaction however quickly left him confused.

"Rodrick!" Luna suddenly exclaimed as she quickly took the parchment from his hands wide-eyed.

Rodrick blinked a few times wondering what could cause such a reaction. he attempted to read the parchment in the girl's hand. Slowly his eyes started widening.

"What does this mean?" Luna asked, a hint of fear in her voice, she turned her gaze away from the paper onto the boys face. She would've been somewhat flustered at the proximity had it not been such a worrying moment.

Rodrick mind quickly went into overdrive as he processed the small bit of information, wondering how on earth it could've happened.

...

Dear Lord Grindelwald,

I write to inform you about a rather inconvenient occurrence at the ministry, an unknown source had apparently released a statement regarding the recent incident. They had apparently linked the fire Lord incident to you, It seems they managed to cover there tracks well, in fact, it was more than likely a ministry employee. As it stands you are currently suspected of instigating the whole incident while minister fudge believes you to be the Fire Lord himself. They intend to arrest you at the upcoming Greengrass party, word of you attending has already spread. I recommend avoiding it until the anonymous sender is revealed.

Regards. Malfoy

...

Rodrick could only stare blankly at the piece of parchment, his mind quickly linking the pieces together before he came to an uncomfortable conclusion, things were not going as planned.

Turning back to Luna Rodrick found the girl wearing a worried expression on her face. "What do you think this means?" He heard her ask again.

"Well for starters... this is definitely Narcissa' handwriting" Rodrick shrugged.

Luna was not amused.

"Rodrick this is serious!" Luna chastised. The expression on her face quickly changed to confusion at the boy's calm demeanour.

"I have a hunch about who it is..." Rodrick remarked quietly, his mind quickly coming up with a plan.

Luna could only watch as a small smirk went up the boy's face. "Who do you think it was?" She asked.

Rodrick stared at the girl, "There' only one person I can think off who has the means and knowledge to pull this of..."

"Knowledge..." Luna repeated the word slowly, her expression turning for the worse as she understood the boys meaning. She quickly realised who he had been referring to, her eyes widening in horror.

Noticing the look on the girls face, Rodrick placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down. "Its only a guess... but if it's true then I might have a plan... for this situation in any case" he sighed.

Luna nodded slowly to that, "what will you do?" She questioned.

"Well for starters I need to send a message to Malfoy, I am going to need your owl," he remarked absentmindedly.

Luna quickly nodded as she called the family owl.

"looks like I won't be staying here for long, there are a few things I need to get prepared for the upcoming party."

Luna's brows furrowed at the words "You still plan on attending?"

Rodrick nodded to answer the girl, "its necessary, I had hoped to avoid using this particular card but I don't really have any other choice. I'll see you there I suppose" Rodrick remarked as he finished writing a message and sending the owl off. "I'll make sure to get an owl to keep in touch over the year with you" he added on with a small smile.

Lunas face adopted a smile at the thought, "just make sure not to get yourself into Azkaban just yet

"Yet?" Rodrick questioned somberly his mind still focused on the daunting realisation that they weren't the only two with their memories and the fact the supposed third wizard had quite a long and quite frankly hateful relationship with him had nothing to do with his aggravated mood.

"Yes well Its quite unlikely for you to stay out of trouble, it's only the third month and you're already wanted by the ministry," Luna remarked, hints of her faraway voice returning.

 _maybe it' a stress thing_ Rodrick thought to himself as he listened to the girl.

It was an hour later before Rodrick left, much to lunas disappointment. She'd been rather looking forward to properly introducing him to her mother. Her parents wound up showing soon after the boy had left.

...

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband's panicked state, he'd been pacing around his office for some time. She wasn's sure how to feel about the whole situation herself. It had taken substantial convincing on her part before he' finally agreed to let her own the letter to the so-called fire Lord. Lucius had failed to see why starting out with 'you idiot' was a bad idea. After all the things she'd learnt about the boy from her own son and husband... he sounded relatively dangerous. Although to his credit, he'd had several glasses to drink as soon as news had reached them. Her husband had informed about what had occurred with his meeting with the young future Dark Lord. She'd been impressed... until they'd found out about the anonymous tip at any case. Even then, it was surprising that the boy had been found out so quickly, from what shed heard, his plan while utterly foolish had been quite masterful. The fact he was figured out didn't make any sense at all. It was almost as if someone was simply putting the bullseye on the potential threat and simply used the whole fire Lord charade as an excuse to arrest him.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, you weren' mentioned at all," Narcissa spoke, trying to calm her husband down.

Lucius, however, didn' even react, "it doesn' make sense, how did they even realise it was him!?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband, "the sudden reappearance of a Grindelwald heir and the sudden arrival of a so-called fire Lord is quite a coincidence" Narcissa remarked staring at her husband specutively. "Were you really planning to follow this boy?" She questioned disbelief writ over her face, sure he might've been powerful for his age but it still didn't explain why her husband seemed so adamant in following him. "He's only a child"

The words seemed to have an effect on the man as Lucius quickly turned to his wife, "He's anything but a child...the things he knew... the things he could do were unreal..."

Narcissa had to admit that point. When she'd heard of the boy's ability she'd hardly believed it. But the simple matter of fact was, Lucius, had no reason to lie to her... that point made it all the scarier that there was a child who could perform human transfiguration, let loose and control fiendfyre, set off unforgivebles like they were child's play and have the ability to apparate in and out of warded buildings at the age of 12 was terrifying to imagine.

"I've never seen a better prospect..." Lucius spoke, there was a haunted tone in his voice..." he really looked it... he really looked like someone who could succeed."

Narcissa was surprised to see the look on her husband's face, even Voldemort hadn't managed to get that reaction out of him. "Well. If that's true then he should be smart enough to avoid the party"

It was at that moment that Dobby decided to pop in, eliciting an angry reaction from the Malfoy Lord, Lucius had been about to punish the elf for intruding before he saw the message in his hand.

"Its from master Grundy sir" Dobbys voice whispered, expecting punishment.

"Give it here" Malfoy snapped, "and don't call him that ever again, either call him by his proper name or don't call him at all" he added on as he quickly unfurled the parchment.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she saw the look on her husband' face, there was an anxious and relieved look placed over it... mild hints of irritation aswell. Curiosity quickly eating her up, Narcissa moved over towards her husband before reading the parchment.

"He's certainly subtle..." Malfoy sighed.

Narcissa twitched as the boy all but ordered her husband to show up to the party.

"He can't be serious, can he? The party will be full of Aurors... not to mention you have a board meeting on that day, don't tell me your planning to cancel it?"

Lucius levelled a stare at his wife," I don't know what he's planning... but you can see it here" Malfoy spoke, pointing towards the parchment. " he expects me to be there.." _almost as if he knew I wasn't planning to..._

"The boy calls and the great Lord Malfoy follows? Is that it?" Narcissa snapped, she couldn' see how this would end well, she couldn't understand why her husband would even consider showing up, what if the boy decided to pin the blame on her family instead? She shook her head at her husband's carelessness. "Do what you will, I couldn' stop you from joining the last dark Lord, I doubt I'll see any success this time"

"You don't believe he'll succeed?" Malfoy questioned.

"If he shows up at the party, it'd take a miracle for him not to get arrested," Narcissa answered disbelief writ on her face,

"It's too risky not to. The boy could easily tell everyone that I was at the very least an accomplice... " Malfoy defended himself.

"He could also do that at the party with all of us surrounded by Aurors..."

"Its a gamble but... I am not sure, I feel like it's a mistake to ignore his message..."

"Instincts were never a Slytherin quality Lucius," Narcissa said, her hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"All the same..." Lucius remarked, his mind already made up.

"At least make sure to prepare port keys" Narcissa sighed, they'd most likely survive any fallout but it wouldn't be cheap..." what did he mean by a test of loyalty anyway?" She added on.

...

Dear Lord Malfoy.

Iv received your warning, I intend to still appear at Greengrass party, all the same, I have a plan to fix the whole situation, I am sure you'll enjoy the show quite a lot.

Ps, expect a loyalty test.

Regards. Grindelwald.

...

Rodrick sighed as he prepared everything, it'd been several days since things had taken a step back, it was the day of Greengrass's party... It was a big gamble... the payoff, however, would be worth it. Taking several calming breaths, Rodrick quickly apparated to the closest fireplace connected to the Greengrass manor, he knew they kept the door open to allow guests to travel through in days like this.

After checking through to make sure he had everything one last time, Rodrick made his way into the fireplace before calling out Greengrass manor.

As he entered the home he'd had years worth of memories in he felt rather put out he wouldn't be able to experience any of those memories again. It was at this point that he'd truly realised just how much more draining his Hogwarts years were going to be. Especially with the new sudden problem, they'd encountered. Gazing around the room Rodrick took a quick scan of everyone that was in attendance, it was quite similar to the last time the party had happened only he noticed more Aurors, quite a number of more purebloods had shown up and of course, Lucius Malfoy was here this time. No doubt the man figured it'd make things easier if there were more pure-bloods then any other social class. He was rather surprised to find Nott Snr at the party, as he had no recollection of the man showing up before. That was a point he hadn't yet considered, Nott Snr could make a powerful ally, and the best place to start was through his son. He did notice the Greengrass Family in the background staring at him with mixed reactions, Daphne had a semblance of fear regarding him, something that while made him uncomfortable also helped keep the distance between the two of them. He was starting to feel better that he had only received memories and none of the feelings that were attached, at least until Luna was considered and of course the supposed third wizard that retained their memories, Daphne's parents looked at him with confusion, wondering what had caused such a big chance. Rodrick let off a sigh at that, _Why couldn't I be sent back a year before Hogwarts? I could've at the very least made sure to avoid all this_ Rodrick thought to himself. He knew exactly how that would've ended, his orphanage would've burnt down faster than a Horcrux under Fiendfyre. Astoria had a curious look on her face, her hands had several sweets inside... It looked like Daphne and Tracey were holding the young girl back from simply running up to him... _Somethings never change_ Rodrick thought whimsically, if he hadn't planned on becoming the most wanted wizard alive, he may have considered befriending her.

"Hey, Rodrick!" He heard Draco call out to him. The boy surprisingly wasn't just following his parents around, he was sitting down at a table with Theodore Nott and to Rodrick's misfortune Blaise Zabini, of course, the two goons were always around. It seemed without him around to form a friendship with, the boy had wound up following Malfoy and Nott. Considering the group of them had wound up being friends after the second year anyway didn't exactly change much. The previous time he'd slowly tried to stop their prejudice views of the world to some minor success. This time? He was the bloody supremacist himself. At least that's how he'd figured everyone else saw him.

Luna surprisingly hadn't shown up, no doubt her mother thought it unsafe, while he was disappointed about that fact, it may have been for the best.

Chancing a look towards Malfoy, Rodrick found the man quite unsettled, his wife had a concerned look in her features. Nodding once towards them seemed to bring about some level of calm.

"You're certain about this Lucius? The Aurors haven't made a scene yet, we can still leave without this backfiring on us"

Malfoy could only nod to his wife, he watched as Rodrick walked over towards his son's group, but not before picking a glass of alcohol on the way. He was amused to see the boy quickly down the drink without flinching.

"Well that's impressive," Narcissa remarked sarcastically.

"Cissy, Behave," Lucius remarked, his eyes narrowed slightly. He still hadn't figured out what ticked the boy off yet.

"I am not sure how I feel about him interacting with our son whilst he's wanted" Narcissa fired back.

"It's expected" was all Lucius answered causing the woman to sigh. Sometimes there weren't any limits to how far her husband would go in trying to achieve his goals.

Rodrick took a seat at the table before he regarded the 5 people on the table with a contemplative look, the others were quiet as they waited for him to start.

"I take it your all aware of the current predicament?" Rodrick started, a glint in his eye.

It seemed only Nott and Malfoy had any idea of what was going, the others had been left out of the loop. "I see," Rodrick remarked, noticing the sudden magic coming through the fireplace, he quickly stood up to the other's surprise. "Nott, Malfoy, Hogwarts," he said the three words before leaving the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise grumbled to himself, he'd been trying to get a chance to talk to the boy ever since the year had started, as it stands the only one who had any luck was Malfoy.

"He's asking us to meet him at Hogwarts," Nott remarked, there was a smirk on his face.

Blaise scratched the back of his head, "Does he have something against me?"

"I think it's more to do with our families believing in the right ideals" Malfoy spoke, smirking. Nott joined in, his father had asked him to try and befriend the dark lord heir, no doubt he'd heard about Malfoy's friendship with him and sought the same.

Blaise levelled a glare towards Malfoy but said nothing.

The 5 however quickly turned their attention towards the retreating form of Grindelwald, they watched as he practically stood in front of the fireplace, waiting for someone.

Moments later and two people showed up through the fireplace.

Rodrick grinned when he saw the headmaster as one of them.

"Headmaster" Rodrick raised his glass towards the man, he almost smirked when he saw the uncomfortable look that adorned the man's face.

Lucius was barely able to hold in his anxiousness, Dumbledore being here could prove to be the downfall of everything and yet the boy looked remarkably happy to see him... just what cards was he planning to play?

"Rodrick, I am quite surprised to see you here," Dumbledore remarked as he walked through into the Greengrass Manor.

"Yes well, I believe I have business with the person your with, feel free to go socialise with everyone else, I believe Mr and Mrs Greengrass might have a concern or two to talk about" he finished. He heard several of the more darker aligned families chuckle at the thought, the party had been crashed quite openly it seemed.

The headmaster almost twitched at the words "Rodrick I believe we need to have a talk"

"It can wait for Hogwarts," Rodrick remarked absentmindedly to the amusement of most of the darker families, including but not limited to Malfoy and Nott.

"I must insist" Dumbledore added on, tempted to attempt to read the boy's mind.

"Regardless, I have no reason to oblige you," Rodrick remarked back, irritating the man even more.

"I am your headmaster" Dumbledore once again tried, his voice slightly on edge.

"We are currently not at Hogwarts" Rodrick fired back.

"I also happen to be chief Warlock"

"And I don't happen to be a member, so once again I don't see the Authority you currently have over me" Rodrick finished with a smile on his face. He watched as Dumbledore sighed before making his way over to greet the Greengrass Hosts.

Lucius Malfoy almost snorted at the old man being dismissed. No doubt he'd expected his presence to hold the boy's attention. Turning towards Narcissa, he found amusement lining her face.

"This might not be as bad as I thought..." he heard his wife mutter to herself.

Rodrick eyed the headmaster's companion, he recognised her as Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement, Fudge wasn't joking around.

The woman wasted no time in formalities as she quickly drew up a signed warrant, Rodrick instinctively took note of all the potential threats to his immediate vicinity, he counted 5 wizards in total who had their hands around their wands, 6 if you counted the head herself.

"Rodrick Grindelwald, You are under arrest for suspicions regarding the recent breaking of the statute of secrecy as well as the attack on the minister's office" The woman had spoken using a sonorous charm, no doubt to get everyone's attention. Rodrick chanced a look at the headmaster, wondering if the man was planning to do anything.

"I see," Rodrick remarked bored, earning chuckles from some of the families in the room. adopting a grin, Rodrick continued, "You just couldn't do it, could you? you couldn't just pin the blame on me, you had to go about it with suspicions"

Amelia's face was impassive, "You will be escorted to the Ministry headquarters where you will await your trial"

"Is that so?" Rodrick remarked, "Are you sure you want to do this madam Bones?"

The silence in the room was palpable, all eyes on the two magics staring off at each other.

Amelia's eyes didn't budge, "Quite sure, we had a witness state he saw you at the Ministry Atrium." She knew it a was a mistake to say that the moment she saw the boy's lips start tugging up.

"A witness huh... Who was this witness exactly?" he questioned amiably, setting the witch off.

"That is confidential and none of your concern" Amelia answered thinly.

"I feel pretty concerned," Rodrick joked, earning laughter out of the attendants, hell one of the Aurors couldn't help himself.

Amelia raised her head, "If I told you who it was, the first thing you would do would be to try and threaten the man, at the very least, considering the allegations"

Rodrick's grin set the head of law off, "So it's a wizard then, interesting"

Amelia's face twitched at the sudden slip, looking around she felt herself grow more warily, realising just how many of the current attendants had been 'imperiused' victims, the biggest faux was here in the flesh himself. _Did Lucius plan this?_ she found herself asking.

Everyone else was watching with clear amusement as the boy slowly but surely outstepped Bones. Dumbledore had a straight face on as he watched.

Rodrick's grin slowly disappeared, his face slowly masked behind a cold outlook, the magic behind his eyes elevated.

Amelia Bones was shocked to feel the magic oozing out of the child, she slowly moved her hand to her wand, in case the boy tried anything.

"You are under arrest if you resist we will have to use force" she heard one of her Aurors say towards the Grindelwald heir.

"Do stay out of this before I send you to the hospital" Rodrick idly responded to the half-blood Auror. Anger seemed to take over the man's face, only a stern glare from his head kept him in place. That anger only increased as he watched several people laugh at the boy's comment. _Little brat..._

"I think you just saved that man's life" chuckled Rodrick.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "Please follow me Mr Grindelwald?" she questioned.

Rodrick couldn't help the amusement on his face, "I have no intention of going anywhere I am afraid"

It was at that point that the five Aurors quickly took hold of their wands, Amelia Bones doing the same.

There was a sudden drop in the room temperature as Rodrick's magic seemed to ooze out of him, "Are you sure you have enough men?" he questioned in a cold voice.

Amelia wasn't sure why but the boy's eyes seemed to have a life of their own, there was something twisted about them... it was then she heard the boy's words and narrowed her eyes as a response. "Don't force my hand" she attempted to threaten the boy.

Rodrick started laughing to everyone's surprise, "I am curious though" he remarked, his magic quickly coming back under his control, he did note the relieved looks on everyone else's faces.

"About what?" questioned the head of Department.

"You won't give me the witness name out of fear that I may attempt to harm and yet..." he stopped himself for a few seconds, watching as Amelia's eyes slowly narrowed, "You would willingly risk your nieces life" It seemed to tick the woman off, if the anger placed on her face and the wand currently being pointed at his neck was anything to go by.

"Don't. You. Dare. Lay a hand on her" Amelia's ice voice ripped through the room. She felt her anger grow at the smirk currently placed on the boy's face.

"I am afraid you've just made a big mistake..." Rodrick spoke, chuckling.

Lucius Malfoy quickly realised why the boy had been happy to see the headmaster... "Genius..." Lucius remarked earning a curious look from his wife. "Just watch..." he commented, waiting for the boy to play his cards.

Dumbledore had quickly realised what the boy was planning to do and sighed, knowing his presence would only make it easier, he wasn't sure how to feel about the whole charade, all he knew was that for some odd reason the boy was picking a fight with the dark lord, the boy most likely knew the man was alive... it was at that moment that Dumbledore considered the fact the boy might know about his Horcrux's... _It couldn't be..._ If it was true then it was far too risky to allow the boy to go into the ministry's hand. Besides if he was openly going against the previous dark lord, perhaps he wasn't such a bad wizard... or perhaps he didn't like sharing power.

Amelia for a moment had been confused before she'd realised she had her wand pointed at the boy's neck. "What?" she questioned thinly, hints of anger still visible.

"You see" Rodrick started, a grin on his face, "One of the first rules regarding Hogwarts founding was that it would become a safe haven for any student's should they feel themselves in danger... they are allowed by a law that was quickly created by the ministry during its own founding to stay away from whatever danger they believed threatened to harm him..." he could feel the eyes on him grow, slowly Amelia Bones face slowly lost colour. "Even if it involves the Ministry of magic itself."

Amelia felt the whole plan slowly crashing down, she heard one of her Aurors slowly join in, "Unless that student committed a crime!"

Rodrick turned to the new speaker, "Yes but as it stands you neither have evidence nor conceivable proof, hell you don't even have enough of a case to demand I take Veritserum"

"That can't be right..." he heard several light oriented wizards spread around...

Rodrick grinned.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the sudden outlook on the boy's face.

"You know muggles have a law that allows them to take an underage child into questioning if they have any suspicions regarding him..."

Amelia grit her teeth, knowing what was about to come.

"Of course, as far as back as it goes, magic has always been more strict regarding said underage wizards... now you could change the law in order to arrest me, but then you'd have to try and implement a muggle system in place"

And with that, the entire operation was broken down by a sentence.

Amelia could only watch as the brat practically cut through her arrest with a smile on his face. She hadn't planned on this. Turning towards the headmaster she gave the man a glare from not trying to intervene, he had enough power to remove Rodrick from his status as a student and yet refused to.

"If anything happens to Susan..." Amelia spoke in a hollow voice as she stared at the future dark lord.

"Oh... I wouldn't bet on finding any evidence at the very least" he remarked, amused to see Amelia almost draw out her wand again... she was currently trying to glare him to death.

Narcissa couldn't believe her eyes, not only had the boy managed to break down everything... he'd managed to do it spectacularly. Lucius Malfoy had to hide the smirk on his face, as his plans were slowly but surely looking more like a reality.

Nott wasn't sure what he was seeing, was a child really treating the entire ministry as a joke? in public view? in front of the blasted head of law enforcement herself, not to mention the chief Warlock... he was starting to believe Malfoy's information regarding the child's talents.

"I am curious though," Rodrick's voice washed over the angry Head of the department.

"What!" Amelia snapped.

"Who is the witness"

"You really think I'd tell you?" Amelia snapped back, anger and worry lining her face. There was no way she could legally deal with him.

"No, but If I guess it would you tell me if I am right?" Rodrick replied amused.

Amelia found herself dumbfounded wondering what the boy was on about, "This isn't a game!" she fired back, trying and failing to find a way to fulfill her warrant... what the brat had said about changing customs... the fact he'd mentioned it being a muggle one almost guaranteed it would never pass... she was starting to see why the party had been packed with purebloods... she was unwillingly giving the brat the support he needs.

"how about we make it one then?" Rodrick's voice quickly stilled any murmours going in the background, all curious to see what he would do next.

Amelia was slowly losing her patience with the brat, "I already tol-" she was about to repeat herself before Rodrick spoke over her, irritating her even more.

"Tell you what, you agree to play and I promise not a single hair on your nieces head will be harmed by me"

Amelia could only grit her teeth, she was about to accept before she heard the headmaster add-on.

"You or anyone who's willing to do it for you"

Rodrick rolled his eyes, "Spoil sport" he muttered to himself.

Once again Amelia found herself dazed... she hadn't even considered that. The boy's ability to turn his words around was mind-blowing.

"Well? if that's the case, then let's make it more interesting"

"Interesting?" Amelia repeated the word, uncertain.

"Yes, I get one guess... If I get it wrong, I'll willingly walk into Azkaban if you asked me to" the words sent the entire room into silence, even Malfoy hadn't seen that one coming.

"What is he doing!?" Malfoy heard his wife ask in shock.

Amelia could only watch as the brat kept on smiling, "If I get it right... I want a favour from Fudge"

Amelia saw the warning signs quickly coming.

Malfoy quickly realised what the boy was planning to do, _The Black Horcrux_

"Either way, your niece goes under my protection at Hogwarts"

"Under your protection?" he heard one Auror scoff, he was the only one to do so. The other's didn't take the words as lightly. For a wizard to offer protection to another, they needed a reasonable amount of influence over their house... Rodrick had scared the living daylights out of everyone with the troll incident, to say he had enough influence was an understatement. Every Slytherin who knew about the troll incident from their own experience or child knew that. Understood that.

Amelia knew it as well... if she agreed, her niece was untouchable. _There's no way in hell he could possibly get it..._ She told herself over and over again.

Rodrick grinned, "I am well aware you were given the go-ahead to arrest using any means necessary, I am sure a small favour isn't much to ask for..."

"What do you want with it?" Amelia questioned, her ears ringing, knowing this was a bad idea.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rodrick scoffed, earning laughter from the other Slytherins. "Do we have a deal?" he added on.

Amelia could only stare at the boy before she nodded, "Only one." she added on just in case.

"Of course" Rodrick smiled.

The single moment had grabbed everything attention, even the house elves were idly watching. _This is the biggest gamble yet..._

Rodrick quickly grew a smile on his face, "Barty Crouch Snr" he spoke.

The look of shock that adorned the Head of the law's face was the best thing he'd seen in a while.

"Am I right?" he questioned.

Amelia Bones could only stare in shock, "How?"

Rodrick grinned, "Because Crouch Snr has been hiding his Death Eater of a son for the last 12 years, the same son that supposedly died in Azkaban. Old loyalty is hard to get rid off, no doubt he felt offended about my possible tenure as a Dark Lord"

The words sent everyone into shock, Malfoy could only watch wide-eyed as the stream of information passed through his brain.

Amelia's face slowly took a hollow look before she steeled herself, "A baseless accusation..." the moment she said it however she regretted.

"And what exactly did Mr Snr do?" Rodrick remarked glowing.

Malfoy could only watch in awe as the boy not only got out of the whole situation but also destroy the man who put him in its place in the first place. "Magnificient..." he muttered to himself. Narcissa couldn't help but agree, she'd never such a beautifully woven plot, Amelia Bones had fallen into every trap he set... Not only that but the boy even got a favour out of one of the highest-ranking positions in Britain...

As Amelia Bones was about to leave, an almost forlorn look on her face at what she'd managed to cause, she heard the boy speak once again.

"It's such a shame though... for those imperiused Death eaters... to think they'd have to put with that disfigurement, always hiding it..."

Amelia turned around wondering where the brat was going with it. "I mean it's pretty bad if you had to take that mark every day into the ministry, don't you agree?" Rodrick spoke, turning towards one of the Death Eaters, he'd never learnt this particular one's name but did recognise the face, he remembered burning him alive.

The man's eyes widened quickly as he took his wand out before aiming it at the child. Amelia had been about to intervene before to her shock, she watched as the man was silently stunned by the boy in front of him, _That was way too fast_ She thought, her heart racing, she hadn't even seen the boy move and one of her Aurors was on the floor.

"That's a shame, I would've removed it for you if you'd asked nicely," Rodrick remarked, a grin on his face.

Dumbledore almost couldn't help himself, "You can remove the dark mark? Something like that has been attempted in the past, the magic it requires is unfortunately Parseltongue"

"Is that what Tom told you?" Rodrick remarked, his eyes full of mirth.

Dumbledore inwardly cursed himself as he quickly realised he'd fallen into the boy's trap.

"Tom?" Amelia found herself asking"

Rodrick turned, a grin on his face. "Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. AKA Lord Voldemort"

A wave of gasps fell around the room, "But... Riddle is" Rodrick heard someone say.

"Yes, The great Lord Voldemort is a Half-Blood, why else do you think he needed to use the imperius to control the elite of society?"

"Is? don't you mean was?" Amelia found herself saying.

Rodrick chuckled, "Sure..."

Malfoy could only watch, he couldn't believe his eyes, the boy was now breaking down Voldemorts loyalty circle... those kinds of words... Realising something, Lucius started walking towards the boy, _So that's what he meant?_

Rodrick turned towards the approaching Malfoy and watched as the man rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark in all its glory. Turning towards the headmaster, "I can't just remove this, I can remove any curse" Rodrick remarked, "For a price anyway" he shrugged.

Taking his wand out, Rodrick cast of Auferto to everyone shock, Dumbledore watched as the 12-year-old performed one of the most difficult pieces of magic in history, he watched as the boy slowly removed the dark from Lucius shocked eyes, he watched as the dark mark slowly etched itself onto Rodrick's neck. He watched as the boy took out a potion before digesting it and watched as one of the greatest breakthrough's in magic slowly happened in front of him, he watched as the traces of dark mark disappear from Rodrick's neck.

Lucius could only stare at his unscarred skin, eyes widened in shock before he turned to the grinning boy in front of him. _IS this real?_

Narcissa couldn't believe her eyes... _what the boy had accomplished... he beat the ministry... he broke down Voldemort's entire base of operations and not only that but also showed one of the greatest gifts to exist... and he was the one who set a price to it..._

Every single wizard and witch in the room came to the same conclusion.

Rodrick Grindelwald was untouchable.


	9. Ch9 A Graceful tale

Rodrick took notice of his surroundings with a hint of approval, something the Malfoy lord seemed to enjoy. The man certainly knew how to host a gathering. Currently, there were only three of them in the room, himself, Lucius and the man's son, Draco.

Rodrick was sitting, as expected, at the head of the long table, Lucius Malfoy to his right side, Draco next to his father. Something that had amused him to no end, as the holidays had officially ended. The man had originally not wanted his son to be present, however urging from the young Grindelwald had allowed the young Slytherin the liberty to attend, something he was without a doubt beyond grateful for. Lucius had quickly agreed after Rodrick had told him Draco could probably learn a few things from watching, at least it would've been far more noteworthy then what he would've learned at Hogwarts. The promise of teaching Draco himself may have had something to do with it.

After the show at the Greengrass Manor, Lucius had taken him far more seriously than he'd expected. The fact the entire country, or perhaps even world, at this point, knew he existed and couldn't do a single thing to stop him or his plans, it was incomprehensible, especially as Rodrick had actually made the fact he was an up and coming dark lord no secret.

"So" Rodrick started, an amused expression on his face. "I take it this isn't a social gathering," He remarked amused. He had a small idea of what Lucius had planned, it was the day the Hogwarts express would be returning back to Hogwarts.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow when Malfoy failed to respond, prompting him to.

"There were several heads of families who wished to meet with you" Lucius finally decided to say, he reached into his pocket before producing several letters, placing them on the table.

Rodrick levitated each letter in front of him, scanning through the names shown. he was quite surprised to see some of them, he chuckled when he found Dumbledore's letter at the bottom of the pile.

"I take it you decided on this day as the Headmaster would, unfortunately, be busy?" He questioned.

The hint of a smile showed up on Lucius' face at the words.

"How will you plan on taking Draco to the castle?" Rodrick decided to ask, quickly gaining the boy's attention.

Draco had a bemused expression on his face, he had expected to simply skip the day as it was the weekend, there wouldn't be lessons until Monday, his hopes were quickly dashed as he watched his father shake his head.

"I intend to apparate him to Hogsmeade once everything is done," Lucius remarked.

Rodrick simply shook his head, "There won't be any need for that"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the words.

"I intend to return to Hogwarts later on, I'll apparate him straight to the castle with me"

Draco's face adopted a grin at the idea, turning towards his father he found confusion lining the man's face at the thought.

"You intend to go back?" Lucius questioned before almost hitting himself over the head, of course, he intended to go back. Most of his potential enemies resided there, it was the best way to keep an eye on them... He briefly considered the dangers involved before almost scoffing at the thought. Grindelwald was probably the biggest danger in the castle. Not to mention he'd be able to keep an eye on Voldemort.

From the look on Malfoy's face, Rodrick figured he didn't even need to answer the obvious question.

Draco looked like he wanted to add to it, no doubt wondering the same before he'd chosen not to. He could always ask him later, when his father wasn't around. He had no intention of displeasing the man. Whatever was going on was important. Even a Hufflepuff could see it! And he wanted, more than anything else, to be a part of it.

Before anyone else can add to the conversation, they all watched as Dobby quickly popped into the room.

As usual, anger quickly overtook the Lord's face at his disrespectful house elf, Rodrick merely chuckled at the elf. Draco was indifferent to the servant, however, he quickly called it over when he noticed the daily prophet in his hands.

Taking that as his cue, Dobby quickly disappeared, not wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary. The boy must be evil, if Malfoy liked him.

Quickly skimming through the paper, Draco's eyes widened when he noticed how many headlines Grindelwald had made.

"I take it I made the front page?" Rodrick questioned, there was a twinkle in his eyes at the thought. The daily prophet had taken its time before printing anything regarding him, he guessed Fudge likely had something to do it, eventually, the pressure from the other purebloods had forced him to stop meddling with the wizarding newspaper.

"You made the first 6 pages..." Draco replied, his voice full of awe.

Lucius quickly prompted his son to hand him the paper before reading through it... He was astounded at what he'd found. Articles ranging from the boy's open claim to been capable of curing any curse, with the dark mark as proof, to Crouch's sudden investigation. Unlike Rodrick, the man wasn't underage, as soon as the Aurors had left the party, Amelia Bones had set in on Crouch. He was amused to find at least three pages dedicated to theories regarding Rodrick's plans, most of them had assumed he was going to become a dark lord. It was, however, the article on Rodrick's use of Magical extraction as well as the potion was what had piqued Malfoy's interest. He wasn't sure why, but it nonplussed him as he read over the fact that Magical extraction was extremely difficult to perform, and that was through Alchemy. It seemed there weren't any records of it ever been possible through the use of a wand. Something that would without doubt change and shape things. He knew from his own sources the fact the Unspeakables had been dying to meet the dark lord heir. The information he possessed was no doubt seeing as an almost godsend to them.

"So, who is the first guest?" Rodrick decided to break the silence.

Malfoy's bewildered eyes quickly swept over towards Rodrick, he was about to answer before he felt a jolt of magic course through him, he quickly unlocked the wards preventing others from entering the manor.

"Lord Nott" Malfoy answered as he watched the fireplace quickly brim up, announcing the man's arrival.

The shadow of a grin seemed to take over Rodrick's face at the words. Turning towards Draco, he whispered. "Just watch"

Draco to his credit nodded wordlessly, his eyes locked with the man approaching the table.

To both, Nott Snr as well as Lucius Malfoy, surprise. Rodrick rose up from his seat before formally greeting the pureblood.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Nott" he gave a swift bow at the words.

Nott merely copied the act. _Was the boy treating him as an equal?_ he watched as both Malfoy's quickly did the same. His expression didn't change as he watched Grindelwald, the boy was currently sat in the head seat... He had originally thought that the whole ministry charade had been planned by Lucius, that the man had intended to use Grindelwald as a means to pursue his own goals... What he was seeing now, however, showed the opposite, from the look on Malfoy's face, it seemed the boy truly was in charge. What made him feel off about the whole thing was that Malfoy didn't look upset about that fact. _Is he willing to take orders from the child?_ Nott thought to himself. Idily he noted the fact Young Malfoy was allowed attendance at the meetings. He approved of that, the future depended on the current youngsters, it was never too early to begin their training.

"I heard you wished to meet with me?" Rodrick decided to ask as he watched Nott take a seat on the far side of the table.

 _I had originally meant to meet Malfoy..._ Nott thought to himself, having assumed the man was the one in charge, before schooling his expression.

"Yes, I did," Nott remarked passively.

"Very well, here I am" Rodrick deadpanned, his hands outstretched just in front of him.

The two set into a small silence before Nott decided to ask the first question.

"Do you intend to become a Dark Lord?" he questioned, his face unreadable. As his original assumption died out, he had nothing to start on and so was in a sense improvising. Glancing at Malfoy he found the man quiet, his expression hidden.

"That is a rather broad question" Rodrick answered. "Even if I wasn't planning to become one, the world will assume otherwise anyway"There was a small smirk on his face as he spoke.

Nott furrowed his brows, the boy hadn't actually answered the question. A good sign. Schooling his expression once again, the man fired off another.

"How did you know it was Barty Crouch Snr?" Nott had spent days trying to figure out how the boy could've come to that conclusion, nothing came up. There wasn't a hint of Crouch having knowledge regarding the fire lord incident. Yet the boy in front of him seemed to know. It made no sense.

Rodrick almost grinned at the question. "I didn't, it was only a guess after all"

Nott seemed to narrow his eyes momentarily, "If you had been wrong you would currently be in Azkaban."

Rodrick grinned.

Nott didn't react, he turned towards Malfoy and found the man watching with keen interest. _He doesn't know either..._

That fact seemed to pique Nott's interest, even more, the boy had come to the conclusion on his own.

"I would've certainly walked into Azkaban had I been wrong..."

A light of understanding filled Lucius eyes at that, _He never said he'd stay..._ The complications of the words quickly hit Malfoy as his eyes momentarily widened. Grindelwald had tricked the ministry into handing over a favour from Fudge for literally no reason... really Amelia Bones more than likely benefited the most out of it, He was never in any danger, to begin with. That had led Malfoy to a frightening conclusion. The boy could apparate in and out of Azkaban... _In other words... the only way the ministry can stop him is through killing him..._ A sobering thought really, considering from what he'd seen it would no doubt be a difficult feat. He shuddered at the thought of duelling someone capable of apparating circles around him. The fact was Grindelwald would merely need to set up an anti-apparition ward and his victory would almost be guaranteed.

Nott had a different reaction to the words, he had been about to speak before he'd locked eyes with the boy in front of him, he felt his magic tense up in response... _Walked into Azkaban... Is he suggesting he could've escaped!?_ That wasn't possible... As he took in the confident boy in front of him, the magic currently exuding out of the boy's eyes... A small thought seemed to sprout itself in the man's head... _He would've escaped..._

"Why Crouch?" Nott asked once again.

Rodrick locked eyes with the man, a small smile quickly taking over his face. Reaching towards the Daily Prophet Rodrick quickly skimmed through each page, wondering if the Ministry had found it ye- his eyes glistened as he found what he was looking for. He quickly levitated the piece of parchment towards the man.

Nott took the paper warily, he quickly read the article before his eyes widened.

"Azkaban... you intend to use Fudge's favour to visit Azkaban regardless..." Nott concluded as he stared at the words, It seemed, Crouch had, in his hurry to prove himself in the previous war, quickly sent off several death eaters into Azkaban without trial. Something that was without a doubt illegal, even if it was Death Eaters. Turning towards the boy in front of him, he found him nodding. _His end game was to visit Azkaban... whether he'd gone there through a favour or his own will didn't matter..._ Nott felt something suffocate him... How could someone... He was confused, he wasn't sure how anyone could've pulled off such a stunt... a stunt with literally no drawbacks to it. The world had believed him to have outstepped the ministry... Seeing things now, however, they'd never stood a chance. turning towards Malfoy, he found the same look on the man's face... It was no wonder he'd quickly sought to join the boy.

"Are you going to ask me why now?" Rodrick questioned amused.

Nott shook his head, "I doubt you'd tell me..." _I've seen enough..._ He thought to himself.

"You'd be correct in that regard I suppose, is that all?" Rodrick questioned, amused.

The room fell into a silence at that, Nott wondering how he could go about asking his next question, while the boy certainly proved to have a semblance of intelligence, intelligence befitting someone far older then what he was seeing, there was something more important, something Nott wanted to know, something he needed to know, it was what would decide his choice in following the future dark lord.

"I would like to witness the rest of your meetings for the day" Nott decided to go straight to the point.

Rodrick glanced towards Malfoy and found the man about to refuse, no doubt seeking an oath of loyalty of sorts first. He merely waved his hand, allowing the man his request.

Nott nodded at that before relocating his seat somewhere closer, he was about to take a seat before he saw Grindelwald indicate the seat to his left. He stood there for a second before he decided to take it.

Malfoy had wanted to intrude at the fact but held himself, a look at Grindelwald showed the boy had known. sighing, he quickly let it pass, it wasn't as if the man had never been in the room before. Nott, after all, had followed Voldemort in the first war as well. _Perhaps Grindelwald had intended on Nott staying? Could he have predicted that outcome? he's certainly shown to have some sort of idea what the man was like._ The fact he'd willingly introduced himself and shown himself as an equal- Malfoy stopped his thought process. He considered him an equal because Nott hadn't officially become his follower... Nott would've felt disrespected had Grindelwald immediately assumed he was superior... _He intends to have Nott follow him. From the looks of it... he was succeeding._

Turning towards the fireplace, Rodrick was amused to see Lord Avery walk out of the fireplace. (The same one that had been in Hogwarts with Severus Snape)

Avery's face quickly took on a shocked outlook as he gazed at Nott. _Don't tell me even Nott's backing him now!?_ The man thought to himself bewildered, _Nott and Malfoy... If these two are already following him..._

Nott almost lost composure when he'd realised why Grindelwald had personally asked him to take his left... _A show of power._ Turning towards Avery Nott found the man scampering on his feet, the man was an opportunist but still believed in the right ideologies, it wouldn't be a setback to have him with them. He noted the fact Grindelwald hadn't bothered to formally introduce himself. _Doesn't he think much of him?_ His answer was quickly answered by Avery himself.

Avery proceeded to get on one knee. "My Lord," he started, he was about add on more before Rodrick's voice quickly cut through, surprising the current occupants.

"Lord?" Rodrick questioned bemused, "I don't remember having a seat in the Wizangamot. Unless you were referring to the two lords beside me..." There was a glint in his eye as he stared down the fumbling ex-death eater.

 _That's why..._ Both Malfoy and Nott thought amused, that was the reason Grindelwald hadn't introduced himself as an equal... it would've looked weak.

Avery blinked a few times, still on the floor, wondering what he was supposed to say. If Nott and Malfoy believed in him, then he simply had to make the effort to join. However he wasn't sure how to go about it, that small show had endeared him to the previous dark lord quickly enough.

Rodrick waved a hand, indicating the man to rise. He watched as the man quickly swept to his feet. "You wished to meet with me?" he finally decided to ask.

Avery nodded warily, "I wish to proclaim my loyalty..." he decided to say. He was confused to see the two lords besides the boy quiet, watching with keen interest.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the man, "Loyalty?" He questioned.

Avery was at a loss for words, wondering why things weren't going well.

Rodrick sighed at the fumbling man, "Loyalty is not given, Avery, it is earned." he shook his head slightly at the words.

"Earned?" Avery questioned bemused.

"I am not currently looking to buy it" Rodrick deadpanned, he could've sworn he saw Nott's lips tugging up slightly.

"I am not sure I understand..." Avery remarked.

"No matter, " Rodrick answered, his hands waving dismissively, "What I am looking for is incentives, if you wish to follow me, I expect something of value to come from you"

Avery stared at the boy wondering where he was going with it.

"It's only fair..." Rodrick started, "After all, I intend to set a legacy, a legacy far greater then anything history has ever seen. And my followers will reap the benefits"

Draco felt tempted to question why Grindelwald was willingly saying everything.

Nott and Malfoy shared a glance at the words, no doubt wondering what exactly the boy had in mind... Was it something as revolutionising as Hogwarts had been? or was it greater?

Avery looked to have the same thoughts if the way his eyes had widened was any indication, the words seemed to spur his drive to join Grindelwald. However, he was at a loss for words, unsure how to go about it.

"So, what incentives do you have to offer me? besides promises of Loyalty," Rodrick questioned amiably.

When Avery failed to respond, Nott decided to interject.

"The Avery family is a long-standing ancient and noble family. financially secure as well significant political power, of course as with any of the sacred 28, Pureblood as far as the family tree goes."

Avery had a look of triumph in his eyes at Nott's words, century-old traditions were finally paying off. Turning towards Grindelwald however, his face almost took a frown. The boy had a passive look on his face.

"I see, unfortunately, that in itself is only praise, like I said, I want something of value in return, galleons and political intrigue while useful doesn't compare to what I am offering you"

Avery was about to respond before Rodrick continued.

"I am not refusing your loyalty Avery, I am merely informing you of what is required if you wish to follow me" Rodrick took a moment before he added on, "You have plenty of time to come up with a reasonable solution."

Avery took it as his queue to leave but not before bowing swiftly, seeing the hint of approval lining the boy's face, he knew he still had a chance... He only needed to figure out a substantial enough gift to warrant his inclusion.

As the man left, Nott took a speculative look towards Rodrick, curiosity covering his expression. _That was not what I had anticipated..._ The boy hadn't outright refused the man's loyalty, a good thing, however, he had given him a condition, something to work towards. If Avery succeeded then he was far less likely to double-cross him should a better opportunity arise. Wizards, especially Pureblood's, did not like wasting their time. If it took an effort to earn something, they were far more careful with it.

Nott was slowly seeing why Malfoy had jumped to his side so quickly... For a few moment's he'd cursed himself for having not made the effort to approach him first. He knew exactly what Malfoy's cost had been. To openly admit to the entire world that he was no longer a believer in the dark lord, by removing his dark mark... he made his actions unreversible. A year ago that wouldn't have been as big of a deal... Recent events, however, indicate that same dark lord to be alive, confirming a suspicion Nott had once long ago considered. Voldemort having created a Horcrux. There was no doubt about it, Rodrick Grindelwald was the Fire Lord, and he was making an effort to make sure that same dark lord didn't return. Ever since his suspicions regarding Voldemort had begun, he'd lost a vast amount of interest in following the man. Only a madman would willingly split his own soul. So far the boy was proving to be competent... very competent, it was almost scary. He idly wondered how the boy had even known about Voldemort's Horcrux, he was only 12. However, he knew it was dangerous to ask. _Perhaps his parents had simply left him the task? yes... His parent's no doubt had found out about them and left it all to their son... If he's anything like them then it made sense._ that was the most plausible thing he could think of.

"Avery would not be a bad ally to have" Malfoy decided to interject, he'd been hoping the man wouldn't screw up his chance to join them, it was unfortunate he'd taken the same approach he'd used on Voldemort for that clearly neither worked nor left a good impression.

"You're referring to his family wealth I take it?" Rodrick questioned.

Malfoy nodded, however, it was Nott that spoke next.

"You will need it, you may have Malfoy's wealth and perhaps my own, however, if you intend to start a war you will require far more." Nott had a speculative gaze on his face, wondering how the boy would react to the words. To his disappointment and perhaps good fortune, the boy made no reaction to his admitting his potential following. _Good._

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the words, "Start a war?" he questioned amused, "I have no intentions of such a thing"

"No?" Draco was the one that had asked, he quickly looked down towards the table, no doubt expecting his father to be disappointed. To his fortune the man was indifferent, his attention focused towards Grindelwald's answer. Nott was in a similar state.

Rodrick shook his head, "A war will only make things far more unreliable, I much prefer plotting in peace than in a war front" He spoke, his eyes however quickly took on a cold expression, his voice almost haunting as he spoke his next words. "When I make my move, it'll hit the country like a storm, a storm only the maddest would try to oppose"

All three knew who the maddest referred to in this sense, Dumbledore. Nott, however, had finally heard enough, the boy's words had confirmed it, he was consolidating his forces... waiting for the perfect moment to use them. _Patient._ That was the last mark he'd needed to be certain the boy wouldn't turn out into another Voldemort, for while the man had earlier did the same, he'd wanted a war to prove his prowess. Grindelwald, however, was simply focused on the end goal of it all... ignoring any and every unnecessary complication. Now it was a matter of waiting for the meetings to end before he finally made his move.

"Beside's, as far as wealth goes, I don't really require it, I have more than enough already"

"Family vault?" Malfoy questioned curiously.

Rodrick shook his head before taking out a potion from his robe pocket. "While I certainly have my own fair share of galleons and heirlooms, it does not compare to this."

Nott eyed the potion, recognising it as the same one from the party before he'd realised the boy's meaning.

"How far do you reckon a wizard would go in attempting to cure a life-threatening curse, or any curse for that matter... whether for themselves, a friend, or even family?"

Nott didn't reply, there was no answer to the question. He himself would've gone to any lengths possible for such a chance... The boy had a gold mine hidden inside a single dose of the potion in front of him.

"I could bankrupt an ancient family and they still would willingly pay to get rid of whatever curse currently affecting."

No one denied it, knowing fully well themselves, depending on the curse, they would indeed be willing to pay for it. Nott, however, couldn't help the question.

"Can it truly cure any curse?" he had to ask, "Even ones such as lycanthropy?" if the boy had found a cure for that... it was over for the magical Britain, he would be without a doubt one of the most powerful people in the country if he'd done the impossible...all because of a single vial, Rodrick didn't answer, instead of a smile plastered over his face. Nott's eyes widened by a fraction.

"Although I doubt anyone suffering from that would be able to afford it" he chuckled.

Nott raised an eyebrow at that, "That in itself could set the legacy you're looking for..."

Rodrick grinned at the words, the look sent chills down everyone currently in attendance. "The legacy I want to set is not so simple... I intend to do what every dark lord in the past proclaimed... I intend to create a Pureblood world"

The three purebloods stared at Grindelwald with mixed reactions, Malfoy had an almost ecstatic expression on his face. Nott, however, was staring at the boy wondering what he'd meant... An entirely pureblood would not be as grand as most would imagine... Something, however, told him the boy meant something else... something else entirely... something far grander then any of them could imagine. It was the look of pure confidence in his eyes that spoke measures... _He knows something, something no one else does... something that would change the world..._

Rodrick idly tapped the potion in front of him, grinning. "I could bankrupt the wealthiest of families with this..." Before anyone could question him, Rodrick reached into his pocket before producing another potion, there was an orange tint to this one, there was an almost gleeful look on his face.

The other's stared at the second potion, the only one who recognised it was Malfoy, having seen the boy use it in front of him... _It's the one he uses to apparate through wards..._ There was a hungry look on the man's face, what he would give to have that kind of power...

Nott, however, didn't recognise it, "Another potion?" he questioned.

Rodrick chuckled, "Not just any potion... while I might be able to cure any curse with that one... this is far more valuable..."

The words were slowly turning the gears in Nott's head, wondering what could possibly be worth more than being capable of curing any curse.

"It's the same one, no? the same one you used to apparate through my wards"

Nott's eyes widened at the words, Malfoy's wards were no joke, there was a reason the dark lord had expressed a desire to use the manor as his headquarters in the first war... if those words were true...

Rodrick nodded his head, "I could sell it for every vault in Gringotts with this... and the goblins would happily pay for a chance to protect their gold"

"Protect..." Nott remarked uneasily, _Don't tell me he could apparate through Gringotts!?" if he was capable of that... Azkaban... Hogwarts... The ministry... none of them would be able to stop him._ It was then that Nott came to a startling conclusion... Even if there was a war... Grindelwald would likely never be stopped, unless Dumbledore finally decided to use the killing curse, it would be a bloodbath for anyone else to even attempt to...

Judging by the look on Nott's face, Rodrick figured he'd done a good job so far.

"How many more?" he decided to question Malfoy, idly pocketing the two most expensive potions in the world.

"4" was Malfoy's reply.

Rodrick nodded before turning his attention back towards the front. "Whose next?" he questioned.

Malfoy had a disgruntled look on his face, "Longbottom"

Rodrick chuckled, the woman was making no attempt to wait. Nott raised an eyebrow at the reaction but said nothing, instead he turned his attention to the sudden roar of the fireplace. Out of it, Madam Longbottom came out. The aged witch still had the same steel pierce in her eyes as she walked through towards the long table.

Rodrick this time had gotten up before 'formally' introducing the woman, he was amused to see her begrudgingly repay his act.

Everyone there, even Draco, knew he was mocking her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I doubt you're here to proclaim your families loyalty" Rodrick remarked, sitting down.

The woman scoffed at the notion before taking a seat on the other side of the table. "I am here regarding your dubious claim to been capable of curing any curse"

"Dubious?" Rodrick remarked lazily, "That isn't the best way to ask someone to help cure your broken children Madam Longbottom"

Nott and Malfoy almost scoffed, Draco made no attempt as he quickly snickered at the words. A stare from his father had him fix his expression although amusement was still lining his face.

A flash of anger adorned the woman's face before she schooled her expression. "Are you confirming your ability to help then?" she questioned.

"I suppose I am..." he remarked, gazing at the woman.

"The costs?" she questioned, she knew there was no way in hell he'd do it for free. Still, he was a child it was no doubt within her power to afford whatever ludicrous price he decided to set.

"You have two options... There's the expensive one and cheap one" he remarked amused, The Malfoys were watching with amusement themselves. It was quickly becoming apparent allowing the woman into the manor was a good idea.

Nott, however, had a more formal expression on his face, wondering why the boy would even consider her proposal, the woman's family would no doubt go against them in the future.

Longbottom didn't react to the words, merely waiting for the boy to tell her how much it would b-

"I want an unbreakable vow, from every member of your family to not oppose me or any of my goals, no matter what."

Augusta Longbottom's eyes widened at the word's, that hadn't been what she had in mind.

Nott almost smirked at the words, _That's why..._

"That's-" Augusta was about to say before Rodrick raised a hand.

"I wasn't finished..." he spoke amused.

Narrowing her eyes, she waited to see what else the boy would demand.

"I also want access to your family ring, temporarily of course"

Augusta was now glaring at the future dark lord, "What exactly for?"

"Oh, nothing..." Rodrick spoke, a twinkle in his eye, "I just want to put a couple spells on it... for insurance..."

"You would desecrate an ancient heirloom?" Augusta almost snapped.

The temperature in the room quickly dropped as Rodrick's magic quickly swept out of control, covering the room. Shocking the occupants, all but Malfoy who'd witnessed it firsthand. The level of magic displayed was almost unnatural... to think he was a child... was the resounding thoughts that entered Nott and Longbottom. "I intend to mark it, should any single person in your family decide to break whatever vow you make... all will suffer the consequences.

Augusta had a look of shock at the words, if anyone broke it.. it would be the end of Longbottom family name.

Nott had a glint in his eyes at the words... The boy wasn't joking around.

"What exactly does this vow entail?" Augusta questioned, rather calmly.

"Oh, you know" Rodrick waved his hands dismissively, "Your family will not interfere in any way shape or form regarding my plans, that includes funding Dumbledore's little group whether directly or through a proxy and of course I expect your daughter in law to make the same...And Dumbledore in this sense translates to ANYONE who decides to oppose me"

"in other words, Longbottoms will essentially be neutral should you suddenly decide to become a dark lord" Augusta spoke through grit teeth.

Rodrick nodded his head amiably, "That's the gist of it"

Augusta had a passive look on her face, "Frank would never agree" she decided to settle on.

Rodrick chuckled, "Leave that to me, he'll see reason..."

Augusta ground her teeth, she was the only one to understand the boy's meaning, she had to begrudgingly admit it was a good idea... To wake her son out of his stupor before forcing him to agree to the deal or his wife stays comatose.

Before she could say anything, however, Rodrick added on. "Oh, I'll also need some uh... volunteers? Victims to be more precise, to help take the blunt of the curse... of course whether they consent to it or not is entirely your problem"

Augusta narrowed her eyes.

"I recommend 4.. if you don't want them replacing your son and daughter in law"

"You can't do it yourself?" she questioned dangerously, the smile on his face was pissing her off.

Rodrick scoffed, to her irritation, "Why would I willingly take that sort of pain?"

The two seemed to settle into a small silence before Augusta once again begrudgingly had to ask, "Do you intend to even use your potion?" she questioned, she had an idea of what the boy planned, simply using Magical extraction. Which as it turned out, the boy was the only one capable of casting it. The only other wizard capable of it was likely Dumbledore however, the man likely had no access to where he could attempt to learn the difficult piece of magic... Augusta knew for a fact that wherever the boy had learnt it was likely a closed family secret... Considering his grandfather's reputation she doubted the man would let anyone other his blood access such power.

Rodrick chuckled, "Of course not... this is only the cheap option after all."

The words sent a chill around the room.

 _That's the CHEAP one!?_ were the collective thoughts around the room _._ Nott had the semblance of a smile on his face, the boy really knew which buttons to push.

"The expensive one?" Augusta decided to ask.

Rodrick had an almost feral grin on his face, "You can't afford it" he remarked, irritating the woman further.

"What is it" she ground out forcefully, glaring at the boy.

Rodrick grinned, "I want the Philosophers stone" he answered to the former death eater's shock and amusement.

Augusta frowned at the condition, "The Longbottom family doesn't possess such an artefact"

"Which is why you can't afford it... I suppose you could ask Dumbledore for a favour, I am sure he'd be willing to help seeing how loyal you are to the man"

Rodrick heard distinct chuckling, he was surprised to find it coming from Lucius, the man had a hand over his mouth barely able to suppress his laughter.

"What would the difference be" Augusta decided to ask, for the sake of knowing.

"I would, of course, perform the process myself, as well as provide a way for your son and his wife to recover fairly quickly enough..."

"If you required four beings in order to suppress the curse, how do you intend to perform it yourself," Augusta asked incredulously.

"I happen to have a sentient object that would simply love to help an ancient family such as your own"

Malfoy's eyes snapped to the boy, wondering if that was why he'd decided to keep the Horcrux around... if that was the case then how long had the boy been planning everything... _Did he know firsthand Augusta would come to him if he ever revealed the potion..._ he was slowly but surely understanding a hint of what Salazar Slytherin must've been like... It was Magnificant to watch...

Noone else had known the boy's meaning.

"You have plenty of time to think it over, I am sure your son and his wife won't notice the time," he remarked barely able to suppress a chuckle as he watched the woman walk away back to the fireplace. Contemplating his offers.

"If she somehow agrees to the second option, it may be more trouble then you realise" Nott decided to speak up.

Rodrick shrugged, "I'll be immortal and her son will owe me a life debt. I find that to be quite worthwhile"

Nott merely nodded at the words, agreeing.

"There was another matter" Lucius had suddenly remembered, gaining the boy's attention.

"Hm?"

"The ministry, they're currently trying to implement a law regarding your potion" Lucius spoke.

Rodrick nodded his head, surprising the man, he'd expected that reaction from Fudge.

"I am guessing it's somewhere along the lines of me not being able to sell it until it's been tested?" Rodrick questioned, receiving a nod in turn from Malfoy.

"It won't be easy to go around that law..." Nott remarked quietly.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the man, "I don't quite understand"

Malfoy stared at the boy slightly frowning, "You intend to give them a dose to test?"

Rodrick shook his head.

The man's face was slowly going back to its neutral look, "You intend to perform the tests in front of them yourself?" it would certainly be possible, they couldn't very well disregard it if it happened in front of them and as far as the Unspeakables would be concerned, they would get to witness it in action.

Rodrick once again to the man's surprise shook his head, "I don't intend to do anything, if they make that law so be it"

Nott furrowed his brows at that, "If that law passes you wouldn'-" before he stopped himself, understand the boy's point.

Rodrick nodded amiably at the look on the man's face, "Yes, if I can't sell it I would need to 'unfortunately' do the process myself, costing me time and energy and of course skyrocketing it's price to the moon"

Surprise fritted over Malfoy's face, he was glad he hadn't tried to intercede when the law had been brought up. It seemed the boy had all his bases checked.

...

The meetings slowly but surely quickly finished up, leaving the three wizards and a disgruntled Rodrick in the room. The last visitor had apparently pushed the wrong button if the look on the boy's face was any indication. He had thankfully waited before the man had left before making his displeasure known. Parkinson had in his glorious mind thought offering his daughter as a bride to the young Grindelwald would allow him the opportunity to join the future Dark Lord. If it hadn't been for the Rodrick had only received his memories, he was certain to have cruciod the man on the spot for the thought. Thankfully all he'd done was merely remark _That wasn't what I had in mind Lord Parkinson..._ the man had slowly left after that, no doubt intent on finding a more suitable gift.

It seemed word of Avery's meeting had quickly gone around, telling most of the pureblood's Grindelwald's condition for following him. _Good_ Rodrick thought to himself, he didn't want to repeat most of what he'd said to every wizard or witch he'd meet. Hearing something move beside him, Rodrick raised an eyebrow as he watched Nott slowly get up from his seat, his eyes locked with his own. To his surprise, he watched as Nott slowly reached into his pocket before retrieving what look liked an ornate green dagger in its sheath. There were several snakes graved into the sheath, Rodrick slowly found himself staring at it with a hint of awe, it resonated quite a large amount magic...

Nott placed the dagger in front of the Grindelwald heir, "The gift you require" He spoke in a passive voice.

Rodrick watched as the man slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, no doubt prompting him to remove it.

Rodrick stared at the mark before turning his attention back to the dagger, slowly he removed the blade out, before examining it. Slowly his eyes widened when he noticed the blood-freezing charm that had been placed on it.

"There's a blood freezer on it... why..." he asked, his eyes widening... it couldn't be. Snapping his gaze towards Nott, he found the shadow of a grin on the man's face.

"A family heirloom, not originally belonging to my own... history states it once belonged to Merlin himself... before it passed to my family"

Rodrick could feel the temperature drop as he stared the man, wide-eyed. "Whose blood is this?" he asked thinly.

Nott for the first time that day had a small smirk etched on his face, "Salazar Slytherin himself" The words seemed to send the boy into a small chuckle that slowly grew. Chancing a look towards Malfoy he found the man aghast at giving away such a powerful heirloom. It only helped prove he'd made the right choice in following the boy... he idly wondered what it would've cost him had he decided to ignore the boy earlier on.

"A good gift indeed..." he remarked before rising and grabbing hold of his wand.

Nott watched with keen interest as the boy repeated the process he'd used on Malfoy, to the same effect. He slowly felt the skin where the dark mark had previously resided, an awed look on his face. He never thought he'd be free from that tainted magic. Once again helping prove the boy's claim of being capable of removing any curse.

...

A grinning Rodrick was idly walking up the Castle steps, Draco Malfoy in tow. Nott had left not long after truly proclaiming his loyalty. He himself had soon left afterwards by apparating just outside the castle gates, Draco by his side.

"What did you think?" Rodrick questioned the blonde, wondering what he'd gotten out of that meeting.

"It was awesome" The boy had accidentally let out, unable to control his excitement.

Rodrick raised an eyebrow before chuckling, the boy had started rambling on about the meeting, Rodrick idly listening as they walked into the great hall. He was amused to see they'd arrived in time for the dinner feast. Malfoy now having quieted down quickly swept over behind Rodrick, towards the Slytherin table, before taking a seat beside Grindelwald.

Nott blinked a few times before realising Grindelwald had inf act purposefully sat next to him... _Does that mean the meeting went well?_ He did note with a hint of amusement how almost everyone in the hall had turned towards there side, all of them eyeing Grindelwald. None of them had expected him to return and yet here he was. Incidentally, he was surprised to see most of the Ravenclaw not in fact glaring at him, their thirst for knowledge taking over their common sense once again.

It was his professors that surprised him the most, particularly Snape. There was an almost hungry look on the man's face, no doubt dying to know what kind of potion he'd created. Lucius had once questioned whether he would consider Snape as a potential follower, no doubt not knowing of the man's true allegiance. Rodrick had considered it before quickly realising how difficult it would really be to pull off.

"Anything happen in the past couple of hours?" he heard Malfoy ask.

Nott shrugged, "Not much... although Quirrel seems to have stopped stuttering" His words for some reason seemed to get a reaction out of Rodrick.

 _Interesting..._ Rodrick thought to himself, rather bemused. Turning towards the professor in question, he found the man staring at him with a confused expression on his face. Slowly though he watched as a glint seemed to appear in the man's eyes. _Has Voldemort taken complete control?_ Rodrick frowned at the thought, it meant he would need to be far more careful than before... he had no worries regarding his housemates turning against him, between him and Quirrel they would be daft to consider the man the bigger danger, no matter how many dark lords he might have stuck to his head.

Rodrick turned his attention away the moment the man swept his gaze towards Potter, _I wonder if he thinks I am fire lord?_ Rodrick thought curious. Turning his attention towards the headmaster, he found the man about to make a speech?.

It wasn't a speech.

"Will Mr Grindelwald please make his way to my office later," Dumbledore remarked out loud, a sonorous charm no doubt increasing his volume before he promptly took a seat.

"Wonder what that's about" he heard Malfoy mutter.

Rodrick shrugged, he didn't really care all that much if he was honest. Chancing a look towards Daphne he found the girl staring at him with a confused expression... It took him a few moment's before he realised why, _Astoria..._ Sighing, he set about trying to figure out a way to help the girl, he had no intention of charging her family but he also couldn't openly do it for nothing... Perhaps a vow of neutrality? he knew it would be far easier to get that out of them than it would be from the Longbottoms.

Speaking of who, Rodrick turned his attention towards Neville Longbottom, he felt bad he was extorting the lot, especially considering it was the boy's parents at stake. However, he simply didn't know enough about the boy's parent's to decide whether it would be risk-free to simply heal them up... Politically that was suicide as well, he doubted any of his potential followers would be happy knowing he was going around creating more potential enemies.

...

Rodrick sighed as he made his way through the gargoyle locked door. He'd been tempted to use the word Horcrux once again, for old times sake. However, he wasn't sure he wanted Dumbledore to know he was after them.

Making his way into the office, he was amused to see Fawkes stare at him speculatively, _I wonder if Fawkes knows who I am..._ Turning his attention back to the headmaster, he found a frown marring the man's face.

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Rodrick questioned, amused.

The expression on the man's face didn't budge. "That was a week ago Rodrick."

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? my bad... I was meant to wait two weeks" he almost laughed at the headmaster's face.

Dumbledore sighed, "Rodrick... there's quite a lot I need to discuss with you..."

Rodrick nodded, "I can imagine, where would you like to start? My extorting of the people regarding my curse cure, my public relations with Malfoy? or perhaps it involves my up and coming career as a successful Dark lord? or does it involve the current one..." he remarked, a glint in his eye.

He watched as the information seeped through the headmaster's face, "You know he's still alive?"

Rodrick didn't react, "I know he's in the castle..."

Dumbledore's eyes widened momentarily, "Was it true then? the fact that you are fire lord?"

Rodrick didn't answer, he settled for shrugging.

The frown on the man's face increased, "Rodrick whatever you are doing, it is paramount you inform me, you have no ide-"

"I am not obliged to do anything headmaster"

Dumbledore frowned at the boy, the expression on his face showed he wouldn't budge from the point... another time perhaps. Merlin knew he had his work cut out for him, he had no intention of simply letting the boy become a dark lord, he would try to attempt to get him onto a different a path, even if he to apprentice the boy, he would do it.

"Very well," The headmaster conceded quickly changing the subject to the boy's demands from Longbottom. "I don't believe it is fairly reasonable of you to ask for the philosophers stone..."

"Which is currently a student at Hogwarts?" Rodrick quipped, amused to see the headmaster blanch for a second before schooling his expression. "I did offer them a cheaper option..." he remarked.

The man's eyes narrowed for a second before getting them back under control. "That option is..."

"Quite possible for them to do... of course I doubt you'd agree to see that as it really affects you... Tell me headmaster is it so important that they follow that you will allow poor Neville's parent's to stay in such torment?" There wasn't a hint of sincerity in the boy's voice, it was outright cold.

Dumbledore wasn't sure why the boy seemed to have such a personal vendetta against him, it'd been like this ever since his reveal. "Rodrick it is not fair for them to suffer, the Longbottoms had been a pillar of light for the wizarding community, they do not deserve that sort of reward..." The headmaster tried in vain, he knew it was a mistake the moment he saw the boy's eyes darken.

"And My family did?" Rodrick questioned in a cold voice.

The headmaster flinched, "Your grandfather had to be stopped... you must understand that what he wa-" Dumbledore started before he saw the boy raise his hand.

"I wasn't referring to him." The words had the intended effect, stunning the headmaster.

Slowly he watched as the familiar horror quickly adorned the man's face as he slowly but surely finally saw the uncanny resemblance his yellow eyes had to a certain student he'd failed...

Dumbledore had in that moment of weakness accidentally looked into the boy's mind before he recoiled on seeing his sister's lifeless eyes. The mind shield hitting him in full effect.

"Rodrick.." Dumbledore started before he saw the boy stand up.

"My mother was Lenora Grace. I am sure you remember her. Maybe now you might understand just a hint of where all this comes from" he remarked, his eyes had a dark glint to them as he quickly turned around before exiting the room, leaving a shocked Dumbledore in his wake.

The only thing going through the headmaster's mind, _I created this... I am responsible for this..._ his mind slowly remembering all of the memories involving the boy's mother all of the times he'd failed to understand what she went through and in the end, ultimately, his actions had resulted in the death of her and husband... He'd taken the boy's parents... the boy's grandfather... This was the result of it all... He idly wondered if the boy knew who his father was... if he made that public he would likely lose another loyal supporter... Assuming he didn't try to enslave the muggle race in any case.

...

RG: Hello Tom did you miss me?

TR: No.

RG: You're finally talking! I have so much you should know about, first and full most, I've stolen Malfoy and Nott

TR: I hate you.

RG: I appreciate the compliment.

...

The reviews help me found out what I need to do to improve.


	10. Ch10 Let the games begin

Rodrick entered the dungeons, an amused smile on his face. Nott and Malfoy flanking him. He took his space on one of the couches in the middle. It was a Friday, meaning potions. The first Potion's lesson back for that matter. Well the first one for him, he'd decided to skip out on all his classes for the first week.

"So you're actually showing up today then?" Nott remarked.

Rodrick shrugged, "Probably," he wasn't really all that bothered by it if he was honest. It was the first year, potions or not, it was going to be boring. The past week had been amusing, to say the least. He'd come out with it and spoken to the headmaster, telling him who his mother was. The reaction he got was as expected. The man had seemed to shrink into his office... He hadn't said a word to him ever since. There wasn't much he could say.

Rodrick himself had been confused when he'd received his memories. he was astounded at himself, he wasn't sure how or why but the memories suggested him to having forgiven the headmaster... He was surprised at how much his emotions seemed to sway him. He'd gone over every memory he'd had, and frankly, it seemed he'd only really started acting like himself when Voldemort had made first true his blunder in his fifth year.

That particular memory always brought a smile to his face.

Nott raised an eyebrow at Grindelwald, the boy had suddenly gotten quiet.

"Why'd you want to see us at Hogwarts?" He heard Malfoy suddenly ask, no doubt referring to what had occurred at Greengrass's party.

"How would you two like to learn magic?" Rodrick questioned the two amused. He held back a scoff when he saw that greedy glint appear in both their eyes. Elsewhere he could hear other's mutter about his words.

"We already are" Nott deadpanned.

Rodrick blinked, he hadn't expected that, he simply shook his head. "I meant from me... of course, if your satisfie-" he didn't even finish before he saw both boy's shake their head quickly.

He frowned slightly before bringing his self-control back. Blaise was steadily walking towards them. Feigning something to do, Rodrick got up from his seat. The others were about to get up before a raised hand kept them at their spot. "After Potions, we'll start," he remarked to the two before heading off somewhere else, his eyes picked up Farley, looking through parchment before a smile took over his face.

"Ok he definitely has something against me" Blaise grumbled as he took a seat opposite Malfoy.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me you two plan on following his lead" He added on, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Nott chuckled, "Grindelwald didn't say anything about that... not yet anyway," he remarked, amused to see Blaise had narrowed his eyes further.

"What do you think we'll be learning?" Draco questioned eagerly.

"Learning?" Blaise frowned.

A smirk took over Nott's face, "Grindelwald's teaching" he remarked, causing the other boy's eyes to widen.

"I wouldn't bother asking. If he wanted other's joining he would've made that clear." Draco remarked amused.

Blaise crossed his arms while relaxing his back against the sofa. An irritated look on his features.

"Where do you think it'll be?" Nott suddenly questioned. "I doubt we'll be allowed to do it in the open"

Draco shrugged, "leave it to Grindelwald"

"What's the dark lord doing now" Blaise muttered distastefully.

...

Rodrick walked over towards Farley, before leaning on the wall beside her chair. The girl hadn't seemed to notice him, her attention focused on what looked like charms homework. Rodrick glimpsed through the parchment over her shoulder, surprising her somewhat.

"Wha-" she started before recognising him. "Grindelwald?" she questioned. The boy was still reading through her paper. Somewhat annoyed by his lack of reaction, the girl promptly handed him her paper. "I wouldn't bother, This is OWL-"

"You've made over 30 mistakes" Rodrick spoke up.

The girl blinked a few times before turning back to her paper. Most of the people surrounding them were openly staring at the two. Farley frowned, not noticing any of the problems. "I doubt that," she remarked defensively.

Rodrick raised his gaze towards her before reaching his hand out, indicating a piece of parchment and quill.

Farley blinked a few times before giving the boy what he wanted. She watched, with a raised eyebrow, as the boy took his wand out and cast of several spells on her quill. She had been about to ask before she watched as the quill started writing things down onto the piece of parchment on its own. There was a look of surprise on her face, "What charm was that?" she questioned.

Rodrick shrugged, not giving an answer as he watched the parchment quickly fill up.

Farley sighed before turning back to the paper, her eyebrows furrowing when she read over what was already written. It hadn't taken long for the quill to finish off whatever it was doing.

"This is... its practically the same thing," she remarked, crossing her arms at Grindelwald. It was practically a waste of parchment.

Rodrick rolled his eyes, he indicated the original paper, "This will get you an E." before turning towards the modified parchment. "That's an outstanding."

Farley stared at him incredulously, there was almost no difference between the two parchments, she was about to say something before Rodrick raised his hand. "Go ask, Flitwick yourself" he practically challenged.

Farley stared at him for a second before getting up from her space, quickly leaving through the door.

Rodrick had an amused smile on his face before settling back down. He noted the gazes currently on him, he was about to open up something before to his surprise someone called him out.

"GRINDELWALD" He heard the familiar voice before closing his eyes. When he opened them, he found Cassius Warrington staring down at him.

"Warrington, can I help you with something?" he questioned calmly. The fourth-year seemed to stutter for a second before bringing himself up. "You insulted my father!"

Rodrick raised an eyebrow at that, "I did?" before it clicked, and he chuckled. "Right the half blood auror," he remarked, amused to see Warrington's eyes darken.

"Ye-" the boy had been about to reply before Rodrick spoke over him.

"Why'd you wait so long?" he questioned amused to see the boy once again stutter.

"What?"

"I've been back two weeks, what were you doing? trying to find a spine?" he questioned. He heard several people around him start laughing.

"You have any idea who" Warrington started before flinching back as soon as Rodrick promptly got up from his seat, he was shorter by quite a bit but he exuded so much power, Warrington was shocked.

"I am afraid you're the one who has no idea who he's talking to"

Then Warrington did something stupid. Again.

The boy promptly took his wand out and was sent flying across the dungeon, Rodrick in turn merely sat back down on his seat. "Someone take him to the hospital wing," he remarked absentmindedly.

Draco was staring at the show with barely concealed amusement. "Serves him right," He remarked with a glint in his eye. Nott had his gaze on the fourth year currently been forced up by his friends, he couldn't make out the words but they clearly weren't helping the fourth year any deal, he chuckled when he saw the boy try to make his own way out before falling to the floor, no doubt having broken several bones.

"What the hell..." They heard Blaise mutter, the boy was currently staring at Grindelwald wide-eyed.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What?"

Blaise turned towards Malfoy, "Did you see that?"

"Everyone saw that," Nott said.

"He didn't even move... and Warrington was sent flying..."

Malfoy scoffed, "Don't you remember the party? he stunned a bloody Auror in a similar way"

Blaise nodded slowly, his stomach twisting as he stared at Grindelwald, the boy was downright scary. He knew, as well as anyone else, the boy was going to take over Slytherin... assuming he hadn't already, that was the main reason he'd been trying to get on his side... He didn't think he could handle having Grindelwald against him. He just wished he had more luck, he wasn't sure how Nott even managed, he'd rarely saw the two even speak. His mood soured even more, perhaps it really was due to Family Connections.

Their attention quickly turned back to the door expecting Snape, or another Professor before their eyes landed on a wide-eyed Farley. They watched as the girl practically paced towards Grindelwald.

"How was it?" he questioned amused.

"I just saw Warrington limping towards the hospital wing..." Farley started, rolling her eyes at the smile that overtook the boy's face. It was his fault she thought, shaking her head, before changing the subject.

"You were right... My paper got an E, your version got an O" she remarked, the surprised expression on her face visible... "How did you know?" she demanded.

Rodrick shrugged to her annoyance.

Farley twitched, she stared at Grindelwald for a few moment's before a thought occurred to her. "How much do you know about charms?" she questioned eagerly.

Rodrick stared at her for a few seconds before pointing to her work, "That level is rather simple I have to admit."

He could feel the sudden gazes snapping towards him.

"Can you do NEWT level?" he heard someone ask from the back. Rodrick ignored them, although Farley seemed to want to know the answer if the way her eyes were practically drilling a hole into his head meant anything.

"I haven't seen what entails that..." Rodrick lied, "If it's the level following that, then most likely" he added on, amused to see the way the girl's eyes seemed to enlarge.

"What about History?" The girl in front of him suddenly demanded, she'd gone down to his height grabbing his shoulder with a frenzied look.

Rodrick couldn't help the chuckle, Binn's it seemed was, as always, a nightmare, he knew he had to get rid of him before his fifth year. God knows he had no plans of dealing with that... He tore through his memories, trying to get an idea of what the replacement had been like... he doubted he could get Black as the teacher again all things considered although, surprisingly, Black wasn't a bad teacher, he had been far better compared to Binns for that matter.

He nodded his head, "If it's anything like that, then I am sure I can handle it."

Farley stared at him for a few seconds. "What else?" she questioned.

Rodrick shrugged, "Everything I am currently studying is extremely simple" he spoke.

"Arithmancy" the girl suddenly remarked.

Rodrick merely stared at her before asking for an example, if he was surprised by the sudden summoning charm he didn't show it. He watched as the girl produced the paper in front of him. He stared at the parchment before agreeing to know the course. He couldn't exactly just admit outright he knew what the bloody electives were now could he?

Farley repeated the process, this time producing a Rune's book. She watched wide-eyed as Grindelwald once again confirmed his knowledge. Then a smile overtook the girl's face.

"You are coming with me," she remarked greedily, she looked like she'd found a gold mine. Quickly grabbing his arm pulling him away.

Rodrick blinked before pulling his arm away from the girl, although he kept following her. He shook his head when he saw how excited the girl seemed to get. "no one else follows" he ordered, he had no intention of helping everyone... only the ones he liked and ones that were useful... Hell, he was only helping Farley because he knew how much influence the girl would wind up having, plus the fact he had no bad memories of the girl certainly helped... plus he knew it'd piss of Warrington even more. Though helping the older girls was certainly an appealing thought in of itself. He figured they were going to the library.

As Grindelwald left, the murmurs around the house suddenly exploded.

"Was he serious?"

"Is Farley playing us?"

"She's doing OWLS isn't she, how's he correcting her!?"

"Did you hear, apparently he can do NEWT level..."

The words practically poured off the Slytherins, the last one, however, gathered the most information...

"That's cheating..." One fifth-year remarked frowning... Farley just got an answer sheet for her exams.

"He's bluffing..." one Slytherin, in particular, remarked, crossing his arms. He refused to believe there was a brat that could skim through their exams, even if he was a Grindelwald.

"He created an anti-curse potion, apparated in the castle and killed a troll with an unforgivable... I am not even surprised anymore" The nearby Slytherin remarked shaking his head.

Nott and Malfoy stared at the commotion, amused smiles in place. Blaise's frown seemed to deepen. "That just isn't fair," the boy remarked shaking his head.

Nott had a smirk slowly grow on his face, "He's going to annoy a lot of Ravenclaws..."

Malfoy, on the other hand, was excited, the more Grindelwald knew, the more they were going to get.

...

Farley could only stare in shock as the quill corrected out her paper. Rodrick was sat across, writing runes into mid-air. When she'd asked what he was doing, he'd told her they were to stop Pince from bothering them.

Turning her attention back to the paper in hand, she read through the corrections he'd made to her Transfiguration, he hadn't been kidding when he'd said he could do most of her classes. She frowned noticing how many mistakes she'd made in that particular paper, to say she was horrified to hear the paper was worth an acceptable was an understatement. As she read over the corrections, she made to understand them while practically copying it out.

"Cheating Miss Farley?" she heard the boy question amused.

Farley rolled her eyes before an excited smile took over, "I am actually making sure to understand it... and you did say this would get me an O"

"Which it will" Rodrick clarified as he stared at the girl.

Farley nodded as she turned over to another parchment the boy had corrected, History. She had a wide grin on her face as she stared the homework. "If this is what You-know-who was like I can understand why so many followed him" she spoke amused.

"Seriously?" Rodrick questioned, a raised eyebrow.

Farley rolled her eyes, "I am only joking, I am quite against the whole dark lord thing" she spoke, wanting to see his reaction, when nothing showed up, she sighed somewhat disappointed but added on regardless. "But I am definitely glad you decided to grace this school with your presence," she remarked with a mock bow as she filtered through the papers, her smile growing with each one. The boy was a bloody genius.

"I do have potions soon, do what you will with the parchment, hand it in, rewrite it, change it, don't change it. I don't really care, though I recommend trying to understand it..." he felt himself go off on a rant, he shook his head before getting up. Rolling his eyes as he noticed the girl barely holding her laughter.

...

Rodrick left the library with a passive expression, without him there the runes surrounding that table would disappear... He'd made it that way on purpose. _I wonder how long it'll take Farley to realise she needs to follow the rules again_ he thought amused. As he left, however, he bumped into the last person he expected to see.

"Greengrass."

The girl wouldn't immediately meet his eye, when her gaze did turn to him, however, there was steel. "I need to talk to you" she practically demanded.

Rodrick merely tilted his head slightly, "You want me to cure Astoria."

He shook his head slightly at the surprised look on the girl's face. "It's not that surprising" he added on amused, "I noticed she was cursed"

Daphne however merely stared at him, "I am surprised you bothered to remember her name"

The words seemed to have an effect on him if the way his expression seemed to quickly turn cold was any indication.

The two stood there for a few seconds before Daphne looked down. "Can you help?"

Rodrick nodded.

"What will it cost?" she questioned, still looking down. She'd heard the rumours of what the boy demanded... The most famous was the fact he'd asked the Longbottoms for the Philosophers stone of all things... she had been so confused the past couple of weeks. Something about the boy just set her on edge and she had no idea what it was. Then he'd practically told the whole world he could cure curses and Daphne had felt hope grow for her sister before she'd found out what he was charging for such a thing... Which is exactly why she was surprised to hear the boy's next words.

"Won't cost a thing, the potion isn't that well known yet... Your sister could help prove it's effectiveness..." Rodrick's world trailed.

Daphne looked up wide-eyed, when she caught his eye she found them rather... lonely?... she frowned slightly. she wasn't sure why that seemed to affect her. She watched as he walked past her.

"Send a letter to your parents, have them bring the girl to the castle," he spoke before disappearing out of sight.

Daphne had been about to ask him why he'd changed, or for that matter why he'd lied at the station before to her annoyance, the boy simply left.

She stared at the boy's back as he walked away, frowning. _S_ he wasn't even sure if she was right but she had a weird feeling the boy was trying to avoid her. It was the way he looked at her when she'd caught him outside the library... She wasn't sure what the initial feeling was before it turned into a distant one. She shook her head before making her way back to the dungeons, she had a letter to write... and a potions class to attend... _He wouldn't lie about it, would he?_ She suddenly thought to herself frowning.

...

The Potion's class had not gone as expected, Rodrick had been quite surprised to find the Professor completely ignoring him throughout the majority of the lesson, oh he picked him to give answers and all but that was mostly for the points.

Rodrick wondered when the rumours regarding his knowledge would go around. Daphne had shown up after him, surprisingly late. No doubt she'd went and owl'd her parent's as soon as she could. He felt no regret over that fact. It was the way she stared at him that... well, she wasn't looking at him with a disgusted outlook anymore, not the same way she had at the start of term. He shook his head before bringing his focus back to the potion in front of him. He knew it wasn't going to fail but he had nothing else to do. Snape wasn't giving him much of anything really, he simply kept his focus towards Potter and Longbottom.

Idly, Malfoy was beside him, his goons, for once, nowhere in sight, not near Malfoy in any case.. He held back a chuckle at that thought. All he'd told the Malfoy heir was that they made him look weak, that was all it had taken to get rid of them. Frankly he felt nothing regarding Crabbe or Goyle, if their parents decide to join him then he would include them, otherwise, they weren't really his problem.

The end of the lesson came surprisingly quickly, Rodrick watched with an amused smile as Snape kicked everyone out.

"Mr Grindelwald, do remain behind" Snape drawled.

Rodrick shrugged before indicating Nott and Malfoy to stay in their seats.

As everyone else left, Snape turned his eye towards Nott and Malfoy before frowning, "I believe I asked for Grindelwald"

"You did, I, on the other hand, asked for them," Rodrick remarked amused.

Snape looked about to argue further before calming his expression, that wasn't what he was going for. "The headmaster asked me to oversee your Potions procedure" Snape explained calmly.

"And why would I reveal that?" Rodrick questioned, Malfoy had been about to intercede before Rodrick shook his head.

"He wishes to make sure that the potion is safe to use."

"I see. I take it to mean that he's considering handing the stone over then? seeing as that is the only option that requires a potion" Rodrick remarked calmly, he could hear Malfoy snort from beside him.

Snape didn't react, merely inciting that the headmaster was considering things carefully.

"Of course he is" Rodrick answered back barely holding his laugh. "In that case, I wish to see the Philosophers stone, to make sure it's genuine... I am sure you understand." he felt a hint of triumph when he saw Snape's eyes darken at the words.

Nott and Malfoy were both watching the scene with amusement.

"I am afraid that won't be possible," Snape remarked thinly.

Rodrick tilted his head, "In that case, I am afraid I'll have to refuse" he answered back calmly.

Snape stared at the boy, he himself had doubted it would work anyway, Dumbledore had insisted.

"Although..." Rodrick started, quickly earning the professors attention.

"I could show you specifically... under an unbreakable vow not to reveal anything to Dumbledore, in fact, I'll need you to lie to him and tell him you saw nothing." his words quickly grabbing Nott and Malfoy's attention towards him. Both of them confused to hear him even consider.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Why?" he questioned.

"Why not." Rodrick remarked easily, "Even if I showed you how it was made... you'll never be able to replicate it." he added on.

He heard one of the Slytherins beside him gulp at the words.

Snape, however, had fury etched on his face at the words. _Little..._

"What do you say, professor?" Rodrick questioned, knowing Snape would accept.

Snape smirked before quickly agreeing, frowning as he watched the boy quickly place the charm on their arms. Confirming his ability to make one. It was made worse by the fact the boy made sure there were no loopholes.

As the vow fell in place, Rodrick got up from his seat before, to Snape's surprise, he carefully pushed all of the chairs and such surrounding him away. he turned towards the 3 other occupants, the professor no doubt wanted the other two first years to leave entirely.

"Make some room" Rodrick spoke with an even voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow before he saw the steel look on the child's face. He watched as Malfoy and Nott quickly moved out of the way, listening.

Snape merely moved forward towards the boy. He was currently in the middle of an empty space, he'd been about to question what the boy was about to do. However, he stopped himself when he saw him take his wand out and start carving runes... _Of course, he can do that as well_ The thought irritated the Potion's master

"What are you doing?" Snape snapped.

"Like I said," Rodrick started, "It's a very complex recipe"

And Snape would later call that an understatement... he felt the tension drop as he recognised what the runes were meant to do...

"Those runes..."

Rodrick nodded, "Yes, they're to contain Fiendfyre"

"What on earth..." Snape remarked before he heard the boy's voice again.

"Oh, I'll need some Basilisk venom if you have any"

Snape twitched at the words, what the hell was the boy trying to do?

...

Rodrick left the Potions classroom, a shuddering Nott and surprised Malfoy beside him.

Inside the classroom... Snape was simply staring ahead, at the space, the boy had originally been in... He wasn't sure how or why anyone would even think of such a method... To say it was complicated was an understatement. He shuddered thinking of how many steps were needed to not only make sure the potion was made properly but to also make sure one didn't accidentally kill themselves in the process!

He understood why the boy had said it was impossible to replicate... He doubted anyone could. The process heavily relied on too many factors. Magic extraction... the most fundamental one, you couldn't even start the recipe without that... then there was the rune magic, it hadn't been a weak one... it simply couldn't be... Then the brat had used Fiendfyre of all things to bloody brew the thing... He understood why of course but it was still insane... He shook his head, the worst part of it all was that he knew that that potion would work... He knew that without a doubt. He sighed, he was glad he couldn't tell the headmaster, the man would likely ask him to try and replicate it through different means. Frankly, he had no intention of such a thing, he shuddered thinking of the amount of damage it must've caused simply trying to perfect that recipe... _How in Merlin's name did a 12-year-old create that!?_ Was the last thought before he left the classroom. Grindelwald had naturally made sure to take the potion, Snape hadn't even bothered, he knew the boy was more likely to simply crush it instead of handing it over. He could, of course, mention the ingredients being used... but then Grindelwald would just pin the cost on the headmaster, besides it's not like Grindelwald had gained anything out of that show... right? Snape sighed again, he was starting to understand McGonagall's reaction to the boy... So much talent and yet a need to be so wary at the same time.

...

Lucius Malfoy made his way through the Ministry, head held high. A small smirk on his face. Grindelwald had asked him to collect on his favour from Fudge, the thought almost made him smile when he had realised the boy's full plan... Even Nott had been surprised... to think he could do that... He shook his head at the thought. He'd received a letter of instructions regarding Fudge, he would go 'convince' the minister to allow his request... While Nott prepared the second stage... The boy was far too cunning for his own good.

"Lucius?" he heard Fudge mutter as soon as he entered through the door. There was a surprised and uneasy look going over the man's face.

"Minister" Malfoy replied.

"What is this about?" Fudge questioned defensively. Things were all going out of control and it's all thanks to that Grindelwald brat... Yet he couldn't do a single thing to stop it... When they'd gone to investigate Crouch senior... they'd found the man's dead body in his home. He still wasn't sure how to even report that, he had originally been tempted to try and pin the blame on Grindelwald, but nearly all of his heads had quickly shut that down. Their last little attempt hadn't ended well for anyone, though he knew the head of Mysteries had ulterior motives regarding the boy... The man had been the most vocal stating the boy had access to information too important to suddenly lose... In other words, they couldn't drive him off. Trying to pin a murder on him without evidence was a good way to do that. The last time they tried to arrest him without evidence was still very fresh in the ministry. That's not even considering the whole bloody Fire Lord incident.

"You know why I am here" Lucius remarked evenly before handing the man a file.

Fudge stared at the piece of paper, "I was quite disappointed to hear you'd decided to join him"

Lucius didn't react. "The favour" he merely said.

Fudge sighed before opening the favour... Reading through the list of demands, his eyes widened. "Is he insane!?"

Lucius had a passive expression on his face.

Fudge's gaze snapped to the man, "He want's to remove Black from Azkaban, Have him put it into ministry cells and allow him 5 minutes alone with the man!?" he almost yelled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the minister, "I don't believe that was all."

Fudge blinked before turning the page and slamming the file shut. "Absolutely not!"

Lucius smirked, "You know, I did warn him you'd react like that"

Fudge narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, before watching the man slowly produce something out of his pocket. "This is the second offer."

Fudge glared at the man before begrudgingly taking the file... as he read through the demands... no, it was a warning. Fudge paled.

"Well?" Lucius questioned?

Fudge stared down at every single illegal dealing he'd had with the purebloods... Grindelwald threatened to let that go out... He stared up at Malfoy, a look of betrayal lining his face.

"The price of favours can sometimes exceed our expectations, don't you think Minister?" Lucius remarked, staring at the man with a passive expression. he watched as he sighed and slowly opened up the first file.

...

Elsewhere, in a small decrepit inn, a hooded man slowly walked over towards what is perhaps one of the worst werewolves in the country... well, he doubted he was going to last... All things considered. The man thought darkly.

Fenrir Greyback had been about to gulp down another cup before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, a ferocious growl escaping his lips before he felt himself stiffen at the magical pressure the man behind him had been releasing, he narrowed his eyes, he could practically smell the dark magic surrounding the individual.

"Greyback" A soft almost, whisper seemed to escape.

"Who are you" Greyback growled.

"A dead man" The hooded figure replied, slowly he lowered his hood.

Greyback stiffened, there was a manhunt for the man in front of him. "Crouch!" snapped the werewolf... something... there was something dark about the man... For the first time in his life, Greyback felt fear course through his veins... His Werewolf instincts were screaming at him.

Barty Crouch Junior smiled. "I have a job for you," the man remarked easily, "One I am sure you'll simply love to do" Barty licked his lips.


	11. Chapter 11 preview

No clue when I'll actually manage to actually get this done but here's a little preview of what's going to happen.

...

Rodrick flew high up into the sky, taking in the bird's-eye view of the strange tower. He hadn't thought a place like this existed. The tower was surrounded by mounds of plain fields, high mountains in the distance _closing_ it off from the rest of the world.

One thing was for sure.

It was made by someone magical.

Powerful too. Rodrick frowned as he flew down quickly, his burning wings leaving a small trail of fire as he reached the cone-like roof, quickly transforming back as his feet _stuck_ to the tilted tiles.

A moment later and he sped down the tower, his robes once again allowing him to seamlessly float.

"Oh for fu-"

" _Child!"_

"He's _flying_ again!"

Rodrick blinked as he came to a stop, peering inside the nearest window.

The two death eaters quickly took notice of him as they both turned towards him slowly.

He apparated inside.

"Wonderful." Barty deadpanned at the most annoying inventon in the history of wizardkind.

"Mr. Grindel-"

"Cut the crap." Rodrick stated remorselessly as he fired 6 stunners their way. His hand just about to grab his wand before-

"Turn around you bloody psyc-!" Barty's voice cut off as he felt the effects of a stunner hit him on the side.

"Don't be rude." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she got up, straightening her robes out.

Rodrick on the other hand couldn't help but stare. At his cousin, there was a gobsmacked look on her face as she stared back at him.

" _You're my cousin..?_ " Ginny whispered, an awed tone to her voice as she couldn't help the wide-eyed expression on her face. " _That was so cool!"_

 _Oh crap..._ Rodrick couldn't help neither the thought nor the uncomfortable expression he showed. He turned back, a glare on his face, to the two responsible. _The nerve..._

"What the hell are you so pissed off about?" Bellatrix questioned, a gruff look on her face.

And for a second Rodrick actually felt a little hope grow inside-

Until a far too cheerful expression took over the woman's face... "Barty's the one asking,"

Rodrick took in a deep breath, readied his wand and-

"What the hell!? It's a question, Merlin, will you calm down!?" Barty yelled, a frantic look on his face, his hand's gesturing wildly as he got up, finally free to move again. He ignored the urge to glare at Bellatrix.

She more then definitely already knew.

The _woman,_ this child need's to be moved _quickly_ , had the audacity to snort. Openly staring at him.

Rodrick blinked once before pocketing his wand. His eyes however stayed glued onto the two _confused_ death eaters.

"You two have absolutely no idea what's going on do you?"

Barty stared at him for a few moments before sighing rather loudly, an exasperated look on his face as he admitted "Woke up an hour ago," His body, at the very least, finally loosened up, the after effects of Bellatrix's stunner disappearing completely.

"Woke up 2 hours ago," Bellatrix followed on, a grin on her face. Once _again_ irritating Barty and completely souring what little relief he'd gotten.

Slowly her face took on a more smug look.

Rodrick was pretty certain they were communicating... _Somehow._

"I woke up five minutes ago..." Ginny whispered from behind. It was only now he noticed the small note clasped in her hand...

"This is all your fault," Rodrick groaned, his hands covering his face.

"My fault!?" Barty questioned, his face twitching rapidly.

"You caused all this remember!?"

"What are you talking about?" Barty barely managed to grit out properly, his personality once again changing.

"Oh great, memory loss, just what we all need." Rodrick touched the bridge of his nose. "So let me get this straight, someone out there is masquarading as this idiot," He sent Barty a pointed look, "Whose capable of breaking into and out of Azkaban, steal this insane b-"

"Child."

Rodrick's eye twitched. "And set all this up in a manner of days?" He finished tersely.

"Pretty sure he left someone in my place so i doubt anyone will notice." Bellatrix hummed.

"Not. The. Issue."

"Did you say someone's masquerading as me!?" Barty finally managed to let out having decided on which personality to trust.

Thats how he assumed _it_ worked anyway.

Rodrick snorted at the irony of Barty getting remotely angry at someone _borrowing_ his identity. He quickly removed a few pieces of paper from one of his pockets. Quickly unshrinking the copy of the Daily Prophet. He let the latest edition float calmly towards the two suddenly transfixed, one horrified while the other _giggled_ , insane death eaters.

 ** _Barty Crouch Jr seen in Ottery St Catchpole_**

And he couldn't help the feeling that he was forgetting something... Plus who knew how long it would take before Dumbledore finally managed to get a word out of Greyback, the werewolf currently rotting in a ministry cell.

The other ' _Barty'_ however was what worried him. He really hoped it was just _Karkarof and Lockhart_ messing around again. He doubted there was a single _sane_ person capable of doing all this so easily.

Though, if it were them... Why reveal themselves now?


End file.
